


In Plain Sight

by TheAvidReader_SometimesWriter



Series: And So We Exist Again [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-23
Packaged: 2018-05-25 15:54:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6201523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAvidReader_SometimesWriter/pseuds/TheAvidReader_SometimesWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>DC hadn’t always been a peaceful place to live. At one point it had been run and overrun by the battles and turf wars of the mobsters in both the DC area and a handful of the states beyond. Detective Clarke Griffin had grown up in this chaotic DC, Knowing little of it as a child. Her Mother, the head surgeon at DC memorial had done her best to keep young Clarke out of it for as long as she could, despite finding her hands covered with the blood of mobsters as she stitched up knife slashes and operated on bullet wounds without questions. The less she knew, the safer her family would be. Jake Griffin, Clarke’s father fought his own battles to keep Clarke safe. He had been an ecowarrior, fighting against big companies who sought to destroy the forests around the state in the name of expansion. She supposed his strong sense of justice was one of the many reasons she became a cop in the first place. Cop!Clarke and Dj!Lexa and also The accidental reincarnation AU that no one asked for. Not even me, my brain did a thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Another One of Bellamy's Crazy Theories

DC hadn’t always been a peaceful place to live. At one point it had been run and overrun by the battles and turf wars of the mobsters in both the DC area and a handful of the states beyond. Detective Clarke Griffin had grown up in this chaotic DC, Knowing little of it as a child. Her Mother, the head surgeon at DC memorial had done her best to keep young Clarke out of it for as long as she could, despite finding her hands covered with the blood of mobsters as she stitched up knife slashes and operated on bullet wounds without questions. The less she knew, the safer her family would be. Jake Griffin, Clarke’s father fought his own battles to keep Clarke safe. He had been an ecowarrior, fighting against big companies who sought to destroy the forests around the state in the name of expansion. She supposed his strong sense of justice was one of the many reasons she became a cop in the first place. Clarke had been very close to her father before his death. She would go with him to rallies, holding signs with her small hands and protesting things she didn’t always understand. She watched the people around her with curious crystal blue eyes, trying to keep her sunny golden hair behind her ears and out of her face to take it all in. This always infuriated her mother. When she was sixteen, the mob and gang lords finally stopped warring. According to her father, someone had united them all under one flag, one family. Someone known only as ‘The Commander’. Jake died just before Clarke’s sophomore year of college. He had been at a rally defending one of the nearby lakes from a nuclear power company called Mount Weather Industries, MWI, who had plans to build a plant and use the water from the lake to help cool the reactor and dump waste. It had been a freak accident according to the police. Somehow or other, Jake Griffin had drowned. They’d found his body washed up on the opposite shore a week or so later. After his funeral, Clarkes major went from Natural law to the police academy. She focused all of her efforts on her father’s case. Though the officers on it found no foul play, it didn’t sit well with Clarke. Her father had been the one to teach her how to swim. There was no way Jake Griffin could have drowned in Clarkes mind. Three years later and she now was 21 and the youngest homicide detective in the precinct. She’d graduated top of her class at the academy and had one of the highest case closure rates in the state.

“Griffin you’re going to want to see this.” A man’s voice cut through her train of thought. Detective Griffin looked up from where she sat at her desk in the precinct. She followed the owner of said voice with her eyes as he made his way to where she sat with a folder in his hand.  
“What is it now Blake?” Clarke sighed reaching to take the folder. Bellamy Blake was three years her senior but one of her greatest friends. He was her partner and for how well they worked together many at the precinct had suspicions that the pair were a couple.  
Clarke skimmed through the file, not understanding what this had to do with their current investigation. They had been enlisted as part of a task force assigned to try and track down the leader of the now second biggest controlled crime organization in DC’s history. The mob, now mostly united was run by the Faye family, or so they assumed. They had no proof. The Commander, whoever he was, had been very good so far at keeping his identity hidden. No one except for the mob and gang bosses beneath him had ever seen his face. The commander was as good as a ghost whispered by the mouths of the family.

Alexandria (Lexa) Woods, the file read. The owner of said file was no saint. She’d been picked up for breaking and entering, petty theft, aggravated assault, resisting arrest, harboring known criminals, and had done time at the local juvenile detention center as a teen. From the look of her file she’d been on the straight and narrow since she turned 19 and was now at 23, a Dj known by the name of ‘The Commander’. Clarke’s eyes widened at that sentence, suddenly understanding what Bellamy had brought her the file for.  
“No. There no way it’s that easy. Why would the fearsome leader of the Faye family be masquerading around as a dj under the same name?” Clarke shook her head.  
“Griffin it’s brilliant! No one would ever look at her twice. It’s the same name!” Bellamy pressed, trying to get his partner to see his brilliance.  
“Bell, her last name isn’t even Faye. It’s Woods. And all of our Intel points to Gustus Faye being the Commander. He is the head of the Faye family. Please don’t tell me you wasted the time of the other agents on this case with this.” Clarke said looking up at where he sat on the corner of her desk.  
“I didn’t yet, but it’s a solid lead. We have nothing on Gustus! And besides, she does have ties to the Faye family. Her sweet heart and B&E buddy was none other than Costia Faye. Who’s to say the family didn’t just cast her out after Costia’s death?” Bellamy pointed out. Clarke sighed again. Her partner certainly had his moments where he’d helped break open many of their cases, but this time she didn’t feel like it would be one of those times. Bellamy’s mind worked at a million miles an hour and she knew the only way to get him moving in a more productive direction was to satisfy his curiosity towards this theory and humor him.  
“Alright Bell. I’m not saying you’re right but we’ll check it out anyway, before we waste the other’s time with this crazy theory of yours. Where can we find this ‘Commander’?” Clarke caved, laying the file on her desk. She knew he had probably already located the girl but waited anyway for him to pretend he hadn’t.  
“She’s D.J.ing a party down at Polis.” Bellamy finally answered. Polis was one of DC’s most well-known night clubs. It was different from every other establishment because the dance floor and half of the bar was out doors. The club had been a risk that had paid off and now it was one of the most popular places to go, especially on a Friday night like that night. Coincidently, Polis was co-owned by Indra Williams, the Faye family’s second best enforcer, and Anya Woods, who they had little to no information on at all.  
“Then I guess we should go.” Clarke decided, standing up and moving to grab her jacket. The shift was pretty much over anyway and she had a feeling it was going to be a long night.


	2. Two Thousands and a Cute Suspect

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke gets drunk and meets Lexa, not necessarily in that order.

Clarke drove the pair to Polis and parked a few blocks away. Seeing a cruiser so close to a club always seemed to scare people away and Clarke had no intention of ruining the clubs business for the night. She and Bellamy exited the cruiser and headed toward the packed night club, eyeing the line at the door warily. Clarke hung back as Bellamy marched right up to the bouncer and flashed his badge. She saw the bouncer pull his walkie-talkie to his mouth and say something into it. Minutes later a woman appeared and Bellamy beckoned Clarke over.  
“What business do you have here?” The woman demanded angrily. Her sharp features and suspicious brown eyes were attractive to Clarke.  
“We just want a quick word with your D.J. Miss…?” Bellamy tried to explain.  
“Anya. What has Lexa done now?” She sighed, making a mental note to kill her younger sister.  
“She’s not in any trouble Ma’am. My stupid partner here just wanted to tie up some loose ends on a case. I told you it was nothing.” Clarke answered apologetically, while scolding Bellamy. Anya grinned.  
‘ _Oh Lexa’s gonna like this one._ ’ Anya decided mentally.  
“Ok. I’ll let you in, but give me your gun. You can have it back when you leave, just ask the boy at the bar for me.” Anya told Clarke.  
“Sweet.” Bellamy exclaimed.  
“Not you.” Anya told him firmly. Bellamy opened his mouth to protest but Clarke cut him off.  
“Deal. Thank you for your co-operation Anya. Bellamy, go home, my apartments only a few blocks from here. I’ll walk. Take the cruiser back to the precinct.” Clarke told him, handing him the keys. The two woman watched as he stalked off to the cruiser and drove away. Anya raised an eyebrow at her.  
“My shift ended ten minutes ago, I’m only here to humor a theory of his so he’ll go back to focusing on our case.” Clarke explained. Anya laughed as Clarke handed her the pistol at her belt.  
“Can I ask for a favor?” Clarke asked.  
“What is it?” Anya asked in return.  
“Can I just give you my entire belt? I’m going to be here a while after I talk to Lexa. I need a drink or two, if you don’t mind that is.” Clarke asked shyly. Anya couldn’t help but smile at the tired looking officer.  
“Yeah. If you get really hammered you can come pick it up tomorrow, ok? Your first drinks on the house, I’m here around 10:30 in the morning.” Anya suggested. Clarke nodded appreciatively and gave Anya her entire tool belt, including her badge. Anya nodded at the bouncer who let them both pass.  
“Welcome to Polis.” Anya said, watching as Clarke’s eyes widened. She’d never actually been to a nightclub before.  
“That’s Lexa. I’ll tell her you’re waiting for her. Head to that table by the bar and she’ll come talk to you as soon her next set’s done.” Anya told her, raising her voice over the crowd and the music. Clarke nodded and headed to the table Anya had pointed out. Anya moved through the crowd, which parted for her easily, everyone seemed to know who she was. She walked up the platform Lexa’s rig was set up on and whispered in her ear before getting down the other side and moving through the crowd again to the bar. She said something to the young man behind the bar before disappearing up a wrought iron spiral staircase behind the bar.

Lexa saw Anya coming through the crowd as she bounced behind her set up. She had one ear phone held over her left ear while the other hung on the other side of her neck. She adjusted one of the many switches on her mix board as her older sister came up the platform.  
“There’s a cop here for you. You aren’t in trouble it seems. I think you’ll like her. I told her you’d go talk to her after your next set. She’s got fire, you should buy her a drink Lex.” Anya told her before getting back down and parting the crowd once more. She saw Anya walk up to Lincoln behind the bar and tell him something before going upstairs. Lexa sighed. She looked over to the blonde sitting at the special table by the bar. Her green eyes met a crystal blue pair through the crowd. She was thankful for her war paint in that moment as she felt her face heat up in a blush.  
‘ _She’s cute._ ’ Lexa noted mentally.

Clarke watched the girl behind the D.J. set up. Her hair was pulled back into rows of tribal styled braids and she had black war paint over her eyes and somewhat down her cheeks. She had a red pair of beats headphones half on her ears and wheel-like golden sequin between her eyes. Her beautiful green eyes.  
‘ _Beautiful green eyes?! What the fuck Griffin?!'_ Clarke exclaimed mentally. Green eyes that had just met Clarke’s own. Lexa wore a dark black tank top and baggy cargo pants. Shaking her head clear, Clarke walked over to the bar.  
“Hey. Anya said your first is on the house, so what’ll it be miss?” The young man asked, eyeing her curiously with his dark but kind eyes.  
“It’s Clarke. What do you have that’s strong?” She asked. The man grinned.  
_‘Lexa’s going to love this one.’_ Lincoln said mentally.  
“Hello then Clarke, I’m Lincoln.” He introduced as he walked her through the drink menu. Clarke settled for a cocktail Lincoln had suggested, and watched as he made the drink. He handed her the glass with a nod and wished her luck. Clarke thanked him and strode back to her table, gulping down half of the fruity drink, wincing at the burn it left in her throat on the way down.

Lexa watched the blonde as she walked to the bar, talking briefly with Lincoln before moving away again with a glass. Lexa’s eyes widened and she smirked as she saw Clarke knock back half of the cocktail Polis was famous for. They called it the thousand slashes. It was one of Lexa’s personal favorites.  
_‘Well that’s interesting.’_ Lexa noted. She set her laptop to one of the auto sets and got down off the platform. She weaved through the crowd of dancing drunks and managed to join the blonde at the table.  
“Enjoying that drink?” Lexa asked with a smirk. Clarke nodded taking another gulp.  
“I am.” She replied after she swallowed.  
“I’m Lexa.” Lexa introduced, extending a hand.  
“Clarke Griffin. Sorry to bug you during your sets.” Clarke told her, taking her hand and shaking it.  
“It’s ok. Anya said you needed to talk to me?” Lexa shrugged, watching Clarke.  
“Oh yeah. My stupid partner saw your D.J. name and decided for some reason you must totally be the fucking leader of the Faye mob family in disguise. I don’t think that’s true because that’s just stupid but here I am, humoring him so he’ll get back to work.” Clarke explained over the music. Lexa paused, but grinned when Clarke had finished.  
“So you want to know if I’m a mob boss.” Lexa repeated, amused. Clarke simply nodded and took another sip of her drink, emptying the glass.  
“Well if I was, it might be rather dumb of me to use my title as a D.J. name.” Lexa began.  
“That’s what I told him!” Clarke exclaimed.  
“But at the same time, it could be just as brilliant because no one would ever believe I was.” Lexa continued.  
“That’s what Bellamy said.” Clarke nodded, eyeing her suspiciously, she could feel the alcohol now. Lexa only grinned at the blonde.  
“So are you or aren’t you?” Clarke asked.  
“If I was would I really tell a cop?” Lexa pointed out. Clarke shrugged.  
“Here. I’ll grab you another one of these, it’s on me.” Lexa decided, taking the empty glass from in front of Clarke and moving over to the bar.  
“Hey there Commander.” Lincoln greeted with a grin.  
“Shut it Linc. Give me two more Thousands, on me.” Lexa told him. He raised an eyebrow but made the drinks.  
“You liiike herr.” He teased as he handed Lexa the drinks.  
“Can it.” She warned and walked back to Clarke, setting one of the glasses down in front of the blonde.  
“I… You didn’t have to.” Clarke tried to say. To be honest, she wasn’t exactly sure what came out.  
“It’s cool. My set is already done anyway. I usually put on some of the presets around this time and go sit with Lincoln behind the bar until close.” Lexa shrugged, sipping her drink.  
“You and Lincoln?” Clarke asked, hiding a small amount of disappointment.  
“No no! He’s Indra’s son. He’s like a brother to me. And we bat for the same team anyway so.” Lexa quickly clarified. Clarke nodded relieved. Lexa smiled at her reaction. Both took another gulp of their drinks.  
“Wait so you’re gay?” Clarke asked as Lexa’s words clicked in her brain.  
“It took you that long to get that? Some cop you are.” Lexa teased. Clarke stuck her tongue out at Lexa in response. Deciding to prove her point, Lexa leaned over and pressed a light kiss on Clarke’s lips. She pulled away quickly and watched the blonde. After a minute or so of silence, she wondered if she’d gone too far.  
“Wanna do that again?” Clarke asked cockily. Lexa grinned and dared to try again. What she wasn’t ready for however, was Clarke kissing her back as fingers weaved into her braids pulling her closer. Lexa happily continued, deepening the kiss and pulling Clarke up against her. After a minute or so, they pulled apart panting and Lexa took a few steps away to breathe, knocking back the rest of her drink.  
_‘Holy shit.’_ Lexa and Clarke both thought at the same time.  
“I… Uh…” Clarke tried to explain, her face painted with a blush.  
“Damn.” Lexa smirked.  
“What?” Clarke demanded.  
“You’re a good kisser, officer.” Lexa shrugged.  
“I know.” Clarke grinned, finishing her drink.  
“You should head home before that other Thousand hits you like a train.” Lexa told her. Clarke hesitated, immediately thinking she’d done something wrong.  
“Tell you what. If you still want a taste of the Commander, I’ll be here tomorrow night too. Come on by, I’ll leave a pass for you at the door, just talk to the bouncer, his name is Ryder. Deal?” Lexa suggested, seeing the blonde’s confusion.  
“Alright.” Clarke nodded, perking up.  
“Alright. Tomorrow then. Get home safe Clarke.” Lexa agreed. She watched as Clarke walked out of the club, before heading behind the bar to sit with Lincoln.  
“So?” He demanded, after watching the exchange between the two.  
“So, she wanted to know if I was the head of the Faye family in disguise.” Lexa began. The boy’s face paled.  
“Wha-What did you say?” He asked cautiously.  
“That it would be stupid or smart of me to use my title as a D.J. name.” She continued. Lincolns’ expression didn’t change.  
“Relax Linc. She really didn’t care either way, said it was one of her partners’ stupid theories and she was just here to humor him. I kissed her. Twice.” Lexa explained.  
“I saw. She fought back the second time.” He said with a grin, relaxing.  
“Oh yeah. Anya was right, she’s got fire.” Lexa grinned.  
“So why are you here instead of in bed with officer fire?” Lincoln asked confused.  
“She was drunk. I told her if she still wants a taste, to come back tomorrow night. I’m leaving a pass for her with Ryder.” Lexa told him. Lincoln nodded.

Clarke managed to make it home before her second drink hit her. She fumbled with her keys before being able to open her door. She locked it again once she was inside and instantly passed out on the bed minutes later.

Lexa and Lincoln closed up the bar around two in the morning. Lincoln helped her tear down her rig and tuck it away in the usual place before the two disappeared up the stairs to their rooms above the bar. They lived there with Anya and Indra. Lexa collapsed onto her bed after she cleaned up her face and undid her braids. She curled up and fell asleep with a certain blonde on her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you as always for reading. What do you guys think so far? I kinda put the first two chapters out quickly but I like where this is going in my head. Questions? Comments? Opinions?  
> \- Avid


	3. Sky Girl?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke goes back for another taste of the Commander

Clarke woke up with the worst hang-over of her life. She could hardly stand and was grateful that today was her day off. Around noon she managed to crawl to the bathroom and take a few Advil and shower. Around one, she donned a dark pair of sunglasses and a baseball cap and trekked back down to Polis. Thankfully she caught Anya as she was returning to the club, from the store, arms laden with grocery bags.  
“You don’t look too good detective.” The older woman noted, looking Clarke up and down.  
“You’re telling me.” Clarke said softly.  
“Come on inside. I’ll whip you up something to get rid of that hang over.” Anya told her, leading the way. Clarke quietly followed Anya through the darkened club space, taking off her sun glasses. She eyed the spiral staircase warily as Anya let her behind the bar.  
“You gonna be able to make it up those without help Detective?” Anya asked, noting the girl’s reaction.  
“Your guess is as good as mine.” Clarke replied. Anya smiled.  
“Wait here, sky girl.” Anya told her, disappearing up the stairs. She came back a minute and a half later without all of the grocery bags and helped Clarke up the steep staircase.  
“Sky girl?” Clarke asked confused as they reached the top.  
“That’s what Lexa called you. Something about your eyes she said.” Anya shrugged. She led Clarke through the roomy loft to the kitchen where all the grocery bags sat on the countertops. She sat Clarke down at the kitchen table and set about unloading all of the plastic bags. When she had finished, she returned her attention back to Clarke.  
“So, what exactly did you drink last night?” Anya asked, leaning back against the granite countertops.  
“I don’t exactly know. Lexa called them Thousands?” Clarke explained.  
“Them? Just how many did you drink?” Anya asked, smirking.  
“Two.” Clarke replied. Anya laughed, hard.  
“And you were still standing? You still managed to walk home?” Anya cackled.  
“Yes. Barely.” Clarke huffed.  
“What is so funny?” A third voice demanded. A dark skinned woman entered the kitchen. She wore mostly leather, her short hair kept neatly back out of her face. She watched the two with dark but curious eyes. Clarke recognized her instantly from their suspect board at the precinct, but kept her face neutral.  
“Indra, get a load of this. This one here knocked back two Thousands and still managed to walk the couple blocks home last night.” Anya explained, still wheezing. Indra’s eyes widened before she two let out a gruff laugh.  
“You must be the sky girl Lexa spoke of.” Indra decided once she’d stopped.  
“Where are my manners, Clarke, this is my beautiful lover Indra Williams. Indra baby, this is Detective Clarke Griffin.” Anya introduced.  
“Dectective?” Indra repeated sharply.  
“Easy In. She’s not here for trouble. She’s not even here on business. Clarke just needs a hangover cure and her tool belt back. I took it from her last night. It was the condition I set so she could speak to Lexa.” Anya explained. Indra simply nodded, eyeing Clarke suspiciously.  
“I’ll see you later.” She said finally, moving across the kitchen to press a kiss to Anya’s cheek before disappearing down the spiral stairs.  
“Be safe!” Anya called down after her. Clarke watched the two curiously.  
“Don’t mind Indra. She’s not always that intense. She’s just really protective of this family. We’ve been together for years.” Anya explained apologetically to Clarke.  
“So are you two like, married?” Clarke asked confused. Anya smiled.  
“Not officially, no. But I adopted Lincoln when he was 13. He’s a good kid. I gave him a chance outside the system and that’s how I met Indra. She’d lost custody of him for various reasons, but once I realized what was going on, I helped her get her son back and we fell in love. Lexa was too old for her to adopt when the time came but I think it’s easier for both of them to just be sisters. Lex treats Lincoln like a brother.” Anya told her fondly. Clarke smiled.  
“Yeah, Lexa told me last night.” Clarke nodded, wincing as her throbbing headache reminded her of its presence between her temples.  
“Let me get you something for that. Then I’ll give you back your belt.” Anya promised, quickly moving throughout the kitchen. She put the ingredients through the food processor and then mixed in a bit of water to lighten the consistency.  
“Here you go, bottoms up.” Anya said finally, giving Clarke a glass full of a dark liquid. Reluctantly, she took a gulp and was surprised to find that it tasted like chocolate. She drank the entire glass easily and thanked Anya who simply watched her amused.  
“I bet you thought that was going to taste like shit hmm?” Anya smirked. Clarke nodded sheepishly. Anya laughed again.  
“Lexa’s a picky drinker. She won’t take more than a sip if it’s too thick or it tastes bad so I created the Lexa proof hangover cure.” Anya explained proudly. Clarke smiled.  
“Sit tight and I’ll go get your belt.” Anya told her, leaving the kitchen for another part of the loft. Clarke waited patiently at the table and the older woman returned a few minutes later with Clarke’s work belt.  
“Thank you Anya.” Clarke said gingerly taking her belt back and rising to her feet.  
“Not a problem kid. Lexa mentioned something about leaving a pass with Ryder for you tonight. If you do come back, stay away from the Thousands unless you want alcohol poisoning. None of our other drinks have that high a proof so you should be fine if you still want to drink.” Anya warned, following her down the stair case to let her out. Clarke thanked her again, re-donning her sunglasses and walking home. By the time she got back it was 3 p.m. Clarke sighed and laid back down for a bit before feeling well enough to start getting ready. By 8 p.m. she set off for Polis after finally deciding on an outfit she liked. It was a simple white blouse and some ass-hugging jeans. She wore her favorite pair of black converse and strode confidently to the club. Skipping the line that had formed, she shyly walked up to Ryder who clearly remembered her from the night before.  
“You must be Clarke.” The large man rumbled.  
“Yup. That’s me.” Clarke nodded.  
“Lexa left you a pass. Head on in. She also left you a message.” Ryder told her, standing aside.  
“A message?” Clarke asked confused. The man smiled.  
“She said, same table as last night. I can only assume you know what that means.” Ryder shrugged. Clarke grinned and moved through the club to the same table from the night prior.

Lexa had been watching the door since they’d opened at six, hoping to see a familiar flash of blonde. At seven she was starting to wonder if she’d been wrong about Clarke. Around eight, her hope was pretty dead and she tried to get into her set, bouncing around on her toes like she did every night. It wasn’t until eight thirty that her green eyes met an amused blue pair across the club and Lexa’s spirit soared. She put her heart into her final set of the night and at nine thirty put the computer to the auto tracks she had set earlier in the day between meetings. She leapt down from the platform and hurried through the crowd to the table by the bar where the detective waited patiently.  
“Hello Detective.” Lexa grinned, adjusting the positon of the read headphones around her neck.  
“Commander. So it’s detective now? I thought it was sky girl.” Clarke teased. Lexa again was thankful for her war paint as her face warmed up.  
“Who…” She began.  
“Anya.” Clarke replied with a grin of her own. Lexa nodded and made a mental note to kill her older sister later.  
“So… Have you had anything to drink yet?” Lexa asked, trying to play it cool.  
“No, but I think I’ll stay away from whatever I had last night.” Clarke admitted. Lexa nodded.  
“Wise decision. You value your life. Let me go grab us something I think you’ll like.” Lexa suggested. It was Clarke’s turn to nod and the D.J. disappeared towards the bar, exchanging a few words with Lincoln. She returned minutes later with two dark blue colored drinks in tall glasses.  
“This one’s called a spacewalk.” Lexa told her, setting one of the glasses in front of Clarke. Clarke sipped at the drink through the absurd red bendy straw it came with, enjoying the lightness of the beverage.  
“I like this one better.” Clarke decided aloud. Lexa smiled.  
“It’s one of Lincoln’s specialties, he’s the only one in the city that knows how to make it.” Lexa boasted on her brothers behalf. Clark sipped at her drink contently, her eyes wandering around the packed club and stopping on the dancing crowd.  
“Would you like to dance, Clarke?” Lexa asked, watching her.  
“W-Well… I… I’m not very good… I don’t think…” Clarke began. Lexa flashed her a smirk and moved back to her rig, changing the song. She moved back to Clarke’s side and led the hesitant blonde through the crowd. The dancers swayed and spun to the slower song Lexa had put on, none of them complaining as their bodies reacted to the music.  
“L-Lexa, what are you… I don’t know how to-” Clarke tried to say, becoming flustered.  
“Relax Klark. Just move with me, you don’t need to know how to.” Lexa soothed, resting her hands on Clarke’s hips and starting to move. Although Clarke was clumsy at first, she managed to mirror the D.J., moving closer. Their bodies pressed close as they danced, ending up nose to nose as the song ended.  
“S-So, can I still get a taste of the Commander?” Clarke asked softly.  
“Of course Detective.” Lexa smiled and pressed her lips against Clarke’s, prepared for the girl’s antics this time. For a few seconds, the two were on another plane, in another world until the sound of clapping and cheering brought them back and they separated, looking around confused. The entire dance floor was clapping and cheering at the spectacle the two had just put on.  
“You go Commander!” A voice called out and a couple of wolf-whistles could be heard. Lexa recovered first, taking one of Clarke’s hands in her own and intertwined their fingers, lifting both of their arms up in a triumphant air fist. Clarke blushed hard at the attention, which only increased when Lexa took her hand. Lexa kept her hold on Clarke’s hand, leading them back to the table.  
“Well aren’t you two something.” Lexa heard Anya’s voice come from behind them. The two spun around to see Anya next to a grinning Lincoln behind the bar. Clarke was silent and Lexa just grinned at her older sister and adopted brother. The club had calmed down again and dancing resumed behind them as the next song came on.  
“Lex, I should get going. I have to work tomorrow.” Clarke told her softly, checking her watch to see it was already almost midnight. Lexa nodded, walking her to the door.  
“Tomorrow night? I’ll leave a pass with Ryder again...” Lexa asked hopefully.  
“Definitely.” Clarke nodded with a smile. Lexa kissed her again gently, before letting the blonde walk out of the club for the night. She walked back to Anya and Lincoln who teased her for the rest of the night until close.

Clarke made it home and was able to actually change into a soft pair of pajamas before crawling into her bed and sleeping. She dreamt of a forest cat with bright green eyes that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thank you for reading. I love hearing all of your comments and feed back, so keep it coming. I hope you enjoyed this chapter my lovelies.  
> -Avid


	4. Over Worked and Way Too Sober

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke's work catches up with her.

The detective woke up to her alarm and was pleasantly surprised to find herself without a hangover. She hopped into the shower and did her hair before picking out a blouse she liked and a pair of jeans. Clarke fastened her work belt, making sure she had her badge, (which she always checked for after that one time as a rookie), and gave herself a once over in the full body mirror by the front door. Then detective Griffin was on her way. She took her sky-blue Prius to work, checking it into the secure lot for the officer’s personal cars and taking the keys to her cruiser. Clarke entered the precinct, nodding to some of her co-workers. She sat down at her desk, getting herself into her cop mentality as Bellamy came and joined her.

“Soo??” He asked. Clarke watched him briefly before answering. She liked to think that he looked like a dog waiting for a treat when he wanted an answer. She could even imagine the ears, upright and questioning, like a German shepherd. The fact that Bellamy’s hair fluffed up around his ears didn’t help the matter either.

“Lexa isn’t the Commander we’re looking for Bell. She’s just a D.J.” Clarke shrugged. Bellamy looked disappointed and Clarke almost felt bad.

‘ _She’s so much more than just a D.J. though…’_ Clarke swooned mentally as her mind’s eye saw those beautiful green eyes and soft but sure smile. Clarke shook her head clear and they got to work, getting together with the other members of the task force to try and catch any leads on the Faye family. The leads were few and far between but they followed them closely regardless. There had to be something. There was always something to find. Clarke went to Polis every night and waited for Lexa’s sets to be done and Anya was pleased to see Clarke becoming a more permanent fixture in both the club and Lexa’s life. She saw how good the detective was for her sister. Lexa smiled more and her eyes brightened whenever they fell on Clarke. The next week Clarke had no days off but still found time every night to go and see Lexa. The task force was pushing the Faye’s hard.

Clarke sat at their usual table sipping a spacewalk. It had become her favorite drink at the bar. She watched Lexa work and found herself smiling as the girl bounced with the crowd behind her station. She held one side of her headset on her left ear while she bounced with the other out over the crowd. Finally, Lexa’s set had ended and she switched it to the auto to make her way down to Clarke. Clarke watched Lexa move towards her through the dancers. She felt faint but just assumed it be her drink. She smiled as Lexa came and joined her, then everything went dark. Lincoln saw Clarke fall and jumped the bar counter to get to her. Thankfully Lexa’s quick reflexes had kept the detective off the floor. Lexa looked at Lincoln confused, watching as he examined Clarke.

“Did she drink too much?” Lexa asked fearfully.

“No, she only had half of a spacewalk.” Lincoln shook his head.

“Then did someone slip something in her drink? I’ll kill them. Who was it?” Lexa growled.

“No, Lexa. Listen to me.” Lincoln stopped her. He waited until he was sure he had her attention before speaking.

“Easy Lexa. She’s just passed out. It’s over exhaustion. She just needs sleep. Has she talked to you about work recently?” He explained. Lexa swallowed the growl that had risen in her throat.

“Sh-She said they’d been busy… But…” Lexa began.

“Clarke just needs sleep. Why don’t you take her upstairs? I’ll call Raven and she’ll finish up for you tonight ok?” Lincoln suggested. Lexa nodded, she had no choice but to believe him. After all, by night he may be a bar tender, but during the day he worked in the ER as a nurse. He knew what he was talking about. Lexa kept Clarke cradled in her arms as Lincoln let her behind the bar. He picked up the phone as Lexa disappeared up the stairs with Clarke.

 

“ _Hello?”_ the voice on the other end picked up.

“Hey Rae. Can you come in and finish up for the night? We have a bit of a situation.” Lincoln asked.

_“Sure. Can I bring my friend? I think you’ll like her.”_ Raven agreed. Lincoln narrowed his eyes suspiciously.

“Yeah but come through the back. I’ll see you soon.” He sighed hanging up. It was going to be a long night.

 

Lexa tucked Clarke into her bed and tidied up her room a bit before deciding she should probably tell Anya what was going on. Slowly, she tread towards the door to the room Anya shared with Indra. She was relieved to hear nothing, but knocked just in case.

“Enter!” She heard her older sister call out. Lexa opened the door to see the two in bed. Anya was sitting propped up against the head board with a book in her hands while Indra laid curled up next to her, with her head resting against Anya’s stomach. Lexa smiled. It wasn’t often she saw the woman who reminded her of a panther all curled up and vulnerable. She was glad Anya felt safe enough for Indra to relax around. Her general deserved it, she was a good woman.

“What is it?” Anya asked softly, gently placing her book down.

“She looks so peaceful.” Lexa grinned. Anya smiled too.

“She does. She hasn’t had much time to rest with how much work you’ve had her do.” Anya reminded. Lexa nodded apologetically.

“We have much to do and little time to do it.” Lexa reminded. It was Anya’s turn to nod.

“So what is it? Surely you didn’t simply come to see Indra’s sleeping face?” Anya asked, returning to the topic at hand. Lexa cleared her throat.

“No. That’s not why. Clarke collapsed downstairs a few minutes ago,” Lexa began. She could see concern begin to fill Anya’s face.

“She’s ok, I caught her. Lincoln says she’s been working too hard and that she just needs to sleep it off. I-I don’t know where her apartment is so I brought her up here. She’s in my room… Lincoln already called Raven to finish for me. I just thought you should know what was up.” Lexa informed her. Anya looked relieved and nodded.

“Thank you for telling me. Clarke is welcome here. She’s good for you.” Anya smiled. Lexa was again glad for her war paint as it hid her blush.

“Can you tell Indra that she and Gustus are handling all of the meetings tomorrow? I need to be here.” Lexa asked. Anya gave her a surprised look but nodded.

“I’ll let them know in the morning.” She agreed. Lexa nodded and exited the room, closing the door quietly behind her. She quietly padded back to her room and checked on Clarke, before heading to the bathroom and cleaning off her war paint. She unbraided her hair and took a quick shower to get the smell of the club off her skin. Lexa plopped down in the comfy arm chair she’d long since stolen from the living room and watched Clarke, waiting anxiously.

 

Lincoln watched as Raven took over Lexa’s equipment. To say the girl was comfortable with it was incorrect. She’d helped Lexa build it. All of the sound boards, every speaker and light display. She’d helped Lexa tune them and put them together. Raven was both and engineer, a mechanic, and a fellow D.J., it was how she and Lexa had become friends. Her braced leg didn’t keep her from bouncing around just as exuberantly as Lexa had behind the rig, getting the crowd going again. He watched with Raven’s friend, amused. Her friend turned out to be a girl named Octavia. Octavia Blake, as she’d introduced herself nervously. Lincoln liked her instantly. Though she seemed small he could tell she was a fighter. Especially because Raven never befriended anyone she deemed weak or incompetent, and Raven was a good judge of character. The two watched the stand in D.J. amp up the crowd even more.

“Can I get you a drink Octavia?” Lincoln asked.

“I…” Octavia faltered.

“It’s on me. Don’t worry.” He smiled. Octavia gave him a shy grin.

“As long as it’s ok… I don’t want you to get in trouble…” Octavia told.

“I’m sure no one will mind me giving a free drink to a cute girl.” He winked as she picked through the drink menu. She blushed, now understanding why Raven had said she’d like him. Lincoln was sweet. Raven watched the pair with a smug smirk.

‘ _Another couple in the makings. Well done Reyes. You’ve out done yourself again.’_ She patted herself on the back mentally. With Raven’s help, Lincoln shut down the bar around two am. He and Octavia traded phone numbers and the two girls left. Lincoln grinned to himself as he shut off the lights, double checking the lock on the door, it was tricky sometimes, and went upstairs. He passed by Lexa’s room to see Clarke tucked into the bed and Lexa asleep in the arm chair, curled up on the seat. He shook his head and gently pressed the back of his hand against her forehead. She had a slight fever but it wasn’t high enough to cause him concern. He then turned his attention to Lexa, tucking a blanket over her. He smiled as she let out an appreciative sigh in her sleep. Lincoln shook his head again, not losing his smile as he shut the door and walked to his room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the quick lapse, I've had writer's block for the past few days so I haven't updated this or When You Find You. I'm working on it I swear. Jason is a dick and I hope the Clexa fans fuck up season four and end him once and for all. stay strong during the next few eps guys. I'm going to try and update every few days if not every day so stay tuned. I love you all for reading and I love the feed back I've been getting on both this and my other story, you guys are the greatest. Thoughts? Theories? Ideas? Feel free to comment or message me.  
> \- Avid


	5. The First Official Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things begin to change

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so I've decided to change things up a bit, my brain did a thing, I'm so sorry. This is the same story but there's a twist. Reincarnation. We'll have to see how this goes. It may change again. I hope you like it, feed back? Questions? Comments? Opinions? I'd love to hear them, thanks as always for reading, I love you guys.  
> \- Avid

Lexa woke up on her internal clock as she usually did. She cursed herself for falling asleep and stretched before checking on Clarke. Clarke slept peacefully and Lexa pressed a soft kiss to her forehead. She got changed into a pair of shorts and a grey tank top, trying her hair back and double knotting the laces to a pair of sneakers once they were on her feet. She went out for a run as she usually did and returned an hour or so later. Lexa showered and resumed her position in the arm chair. A few minutes after she’d sat down, Clarke began to stir.

 

Clarke opened her eyes to unfamiliar surroundings. She groaned and tried to sit up. Lexa rushed to the bed and gently pushed her back down.

“L-Lexa..?” Clarke rasped. She still felt tired and her throat was dry.

“Easy Clarke. Lay back down.” Lexa soothed. Clarke let Lexa push her down again, confused.

“Wh-Where..?” Clarke tried to ask.

“Let me grab you something to drink, stay.” Lexa told her firmly. Clarke couldn’t help but nod, surprised at the sudden firmness. Lexa disappeared and returned with a glass of water a minute later. She helped Clarke sit up and made sure she didn’t spill while she drank. Clarke drained the glass and thanked her tiredly.

“Where am I?” Clarke asked softly as Lexa set the glass on the floor, sitting down on the edge of the bed.

“You’re in the loft above the club. You passed out last night. Lincoln said it’s because you’ve been overworking yourself.” Lexa explained softly.

“How does Lincoln know?” Clarke asked. Lexa smiled.

“He’s a nurse. He works during the day in the ER at DC central.” Lexa told her. Clarke nodded.

“Is this your room?” she asked. Lexa nodded, watching Clarke.

“You still sound so tired… Do you need to call out of work or anything? You need to rest more.” Lexa asked. Clarke shook her head.

“It’s my day off.” Clarke replied, yawning.

“Mine too. Please rest more Clarke. You’re safe here.” Lexa urged.

“I… But…” Clarke hesitated.

“I’ll still be here when you wake up.” Lexa promised.

“Can you lay with me..?” Clarke asked shyly. Lexa smiled slightly.

“Ok. But only for a little bit.” Lexa agreed as Clarke moved over. Lexa laid down next to the blonde and got comfortable. Clarke curled up against her and sighed contently.

“Thankyou.” She mumbled.

“No problem.” Lexa purred, waiting patiently for Clarke to rest again. She stroked Clarke’s blonde locks absentmindedly. She hadn’t been this close to anyone in a long time. Years to be exact. Lexa had lost count of just how many. Probably the same amount as the last time she’d taken a life, but hose had been different times. Darker times. She’d done what she’d must to keep herself and the others alive.

 

‘ _Blood must have blood.’_ Lexa repeated mentally. That’s what Costia’s death had taught her. Lexa had been given the title of Heda, or Commander, by Costia’s father before he’d died, she’d been 15 then. He had been the head of the Faye family and one of the very few left of the Trikru clan bloodline. Times had changed but the Clans, or what was left of their bloodlines still quarreled. When Xavier Faye had passed, Lexa had ascended and taken up the mantle he’d left in a sacred ritual. Lexa was Trikru too, they’d even tested her blood. But she hadn’t been related to Costia or Xavier’s family. The Faye welcomed her with open arms, pledging their loyalty. With Costia by her side, Lexa began to look for peace. The time for war was gone and Lexa had sought to bring in a new era of peace between the clans. She’d been taught the legends by her mother and father when she was small. Their modern world had come from a post-apocalyptic place. A world ravaged by bombs from another society like their own. Some had survived on the ground, and others came from the sky in a space station. They’d been led by two powerful women. The ground heda Alexandria, whom Lexa had been named for, and the Sky Prisa or Sky heda, Klark Griffin. Lexa assumed Clarke was from the same bloodline as she bore the same name as the ancient heda. Together, they’d protected their people and because of that had caused a peace that allowed for people to grow again. They’d spread that peace overseas together and the world had healed. Now several thousands of years later, the descendants of the twelve clans once led by Heda Alexandria, were fighting once more. They still believed in the Commander spirit and waited as it passed from generation to generation. Xavier had been Heda and after his death the Commander spirit found home once more in the Lexa of this time. At sixteen she’d restarted her ancestor’s dream of peace. They had very few records of Heda Alexandria and many were lost but the ones they had were drawn by the skillful hand of Skai heda Klark. Lexa had looked at them when she was younger and seen her reflection. The same green eyes met hers and it had been then that she’d known what she was supposed to do, supposed to be. She’d ditched school and begun to train. She could fight and started wearing her hair in the tribal braids. She’d taken the war paint and wore it proudly. When she was seventeen, the ice nation descendants, had killed Costia and sent Lexa her head. The police had called the ‘Gang’ by their modern name, the Azgeda. It had been then that Lexa snapped. She killed their queen, allowing the princess, her sister, to live so long as she and the rest of their clan swore fealty to her and joined the coalition she was forming. She’d used their help to unite the rest of the clans by the time she was 19 and now, after 4 years they were still at peace, helping each other with resources and other things. Lexa still led when she was needed but preferred her life as a D.J. There was no need to kill anymore. She still honed her fighting skills and she still ran. True to her heritage, she could climb like no bodies business. She had yet to encounter something she couldn’t scale with ease.

 

Lexa sighed, watching Clarke. There was no need to think of such things now. She stood and stretched again, moving to the kitchen where Anya sat with her book at the table.

“Morning,” Anya began. She paused, setting down her book when she saw Lexa’s face.

“What’s wrong Lex?” Anya asked concerned. She rose from her seat to hug her younger sister. Lexa melted into the embrace and cried softly into the crook of Anya’s neck. Anya waited patiently and held her close. Lexa spoke once she’d calmed.

“The dreams again…” She began.

“Nightmares?” Anya asked. Lexa shook her head against Anya’s shoulder.

“Heda Alexandria… And Skai Heda Klarke…” Lexa sniffed, not wanting to say anymore. She didn’t need to. Anya understood.

“The commander spirit recognizes Clarke. It was said that Heda Alexandria and Skai Prisa Klark were soul mates, cursed by the fates. Your soul, Alexandria recognizes her soul, Klark, just like the Commander spirit does. Your ties to your blood, our blood is intense Lexa. You know that. It’ll be ok.” Anya promised. Lexa nodded, mumbling a thanks and returning to her room to sit in her arm chair. She pulled out her sketch book and closed her eyes, letting her hand draw as it loved to do. Lexa loved to draw. Unlike her predecessor, she honestly didn’t like fighting. She loved to draw but she couldn’t if her eyes were open. Lexa drew blindly as she waited for Clarke to wake again.

Clarke woke up a few hours later. She looked around and saw Lexa, sitting back on her armchair. She had earbuds in and she hadn’t noticed Clarke was awake. Clarke took the time to look Lexa over for once. She noticed Lexa’s tattoo, the one on her left bicep. Lexa had put the golden wheel sequin back on while Clarke was sleeping. After a few minutes, Lexa felt eyes on her and looked to see that Clarke was awake. She smiled and put away her music.

“Like what you see?” She asked teasing. Clarke smirked cockily.

“No complaints.” Was the blondes reply. Lexa grinned.

“Can I see your tattoo?” Clarke asked softly.

“Which one?” Lexa asked, rubbing the one on her bicep.

“There are more than the one on your arm?” Clarke asked, her eyes widening. Lexa smirked. She strode over to the bed, sitting on the end with her back to Clarke. She took off her tank top and exposed her back to Clarke, letting the girl see the larger tattoo that followed the line of her spine. Clarke recognized it immediately from her history class in school.

“Th-That tattoo…!” Clarke exclaimed. She was excited now. Lexa smiled, knowing Clarke couldn’t see.

“It’s been in my family for generations.” Lexa told her. Clarke squealed softly.

“C-Can I touch it?” She asked, trying to restrain herself. Lexa gave her a nod and Clarke traced the black lines with her fingers. She started at the top, tracing the ring segments that were the Arc, the space station part of humanity had survived for generations on. Then her fingers felt the two parallel lines that were thought to represent the missiles The Arc had fired at the thirteenth station Polaris as a show of force. She traced the debris of the station down Lexa’s spine until her finger found the two hexagonish shapes that represented the pod of the lone survivor. She traced the two lines protruding from the representation of earth first, the first she didn’t know what it was for but the second had been the tower like building that had once been the home of the leaders of the grounder capital city of Polis, and the clubs name sake. Finally she traced the black sphere that was meant to mean the earth. Then she pulled away in awe.

“Lexa kom Trikru…” Clarke murmured. Lexa turned to look at Clarke over her shoulder confused.

“My ancestor was Heda Alexandria.” Lexa admitted proudly, pulling her shirt back over her head and turning to face Clarke.

“Is that why you picked, ‘The Commander’ as your D.J. name?” Clarke asked softly. Lexa nodded.

‘ _If only you knew, Clarke.’_ Lexa sighed mentally. Clarke smiled.

“I think that’s cool Lex.” Clarke grinned and Lexa smiled too.

“You look better, I guess resting did you good.” Lexa noted, changing the subject. Clarke nodded, stretching.

“I feel better. And hungry, but I can grab something on the way home.” Clarke shrugged.

“You’re leaving then?” Lexa asked, trying not to be disappointed. Clarke seemed to pick up on what she was trying to hide.

“I don’t want to over stay my welcome… And besides, how am I supposed to come back looking great tonight if I don’t go back to my apartment to change?” Clarke pointed out, causing Lexa to smile again.

“What if we do something different?” Lexa countered. Clarke raised an eyebrow.

“I can take the night off, what if we go on an official date?” Lexa asked. Clarke paused.

‘ _She wants to go on a date? An actual date? With me? Holy shit Griffin!’_ Clarke freaked out mentally.

“I… Sure? That’d be cool.” Clarke nodded, trying to keep calm.

“Alright. I’ll pick you up at…” Lexa paused to check her watch.

‘ _It’s noon now… what time would be appropriate but not too cliché??’_ Lexa scrambled to think.

“7:30?” Clarke suggested, watching her with an amused smile. Lexa nodded gratefully.

“Can I walk you back to your apartment so I know where to find you tonight?” Lexa asked.

“That’s probably a good idea.” Clarke agreed, suddenly remembering that Lexa didn’t already know where she lived. They left Lexa’s room and Lexa called a goodbye to Anya before leading Clarke down the stairs and out of the darkened club. Clarke led her the few blocks down to the apartment complex and led her all the way to door ‘S13’.

‘ _How fitting._ ’ Lexa noted. Clarke hugged her and disappeared into the apartment, leaving her alone at the door. Lexa walked back home, letting Anya know to call Raven in to cover for her. Anya smirked at Lexa‘s nervousness and excitement as she flitted around the loft like a trapped moth in the hours before her date with Clarke.

“What’s got her this wound up?” Indra asked, stopping near Anya to watch.

“Our little Heda’s got a date.” Anya told her.

“A date hmm? With who?” Indra asked amused.

“None other than the Skai Prisa Klark.” Anya told her. Indra sighed.

“There’s no way the Commander would’ve ever been that nervous.” Indra huffed. Anya smiled.

“You didn’t know her like I did. Like I do. Lexa, Alexandria, the Commander. She’s never been more than just a teen. She’s always been called so young. Let her experience. Alexandria would’ve totally flipped out like this if Klark had ever asked her on a date. That was a different time.” Anya reminded. Indra simply huffed again. At 7:15, Lexa was ready to go finally, and said goodbye to Anya before walking to Clarke’s apartment. She found herself at the door of S13 before she knew it and knocked.

‘ _What if I’m underdressed?? What if she hates what we’re going to do…? What if I scare her away…?’_ Lexa’s mind raced again. Then the door clicked open and Clarke looked her up and down, smiling.

“Ready?” Clarke asked, pulling Lexa out of her panic. Lexa nodded, relaxing.

“Let’s go, Sky Girl. You’re going to love this.” Lexa nodded. Clarke smiled and shut the door, taking Lexa’s hand.

“Then let’s go.” Clarke agreed. She let Lexa lead and off they went.


	6. First Date From Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa takes Clarke on a date. It doesn't go as expected.

Lexa led them past Polis to a small café she’d long since become fond of by the name of Grounders. It also helped that her advisor and mentor Gustus owned the place. As soon as Lexa entered the café, every one of the staff stood immediately at attention. Lexa saw and shook her head slightly, hoping Clarke hadn’t seen. To her relief, Clarke was too busy admiring the art work of the café. The unique thing about it was that the building was actually built into a massive tree. Gustus had opted not to cut it down and then looked into how he could build around it without killing the tree. The interior walls were mostly wood and they were painted with scenes from the time of Heda Alexandria. Gustus was a huge history lover too.

“W-Welcome to Grounders. Just the two of you?” A nervous boy approached the pair. He seemed to shrink even more under Lexa’s gaze.

“Yes. Just us.” She replied shortly. The boy gulped and nodded, hurriedly grabbing two menus and letting Clarke decide where they wanted to sit. Clarke picked a both near the back of the restaurant. Lexa smirked as they sat down and the boy left them.

“What?” Clarke asked confused.

“It’s just funny. That’s all.” Lexa shook her head and opened her menu. Clarke did the same, scanning the list of food before her.

“What’s funny?” she asked, watching Lexa. Lexa smiled.

“This is always where I sit. I just thought it funny that this was the place you chose to sit too.” Lexa explained. Clarke paused.

“Oh. Well… Great minds think alike I suppose.” Clarke shrugged, hiding behind her menu again. A few minutes later, a young man came and greeted them. He introduced himself as Lang and informed them that he would be their server.

“Your usual, Miss Lexa?” He asked, turning to the commander. Unlike the boy who had seated them, he wasn’t afraid of Lexa. He always waited on her and they’d become what some might call friends. Lexa nodded and watched Clarke, setting her menu aside.

“And for you Miss?” Lang asked, turning his attention to Clarke as well. Clarke hesitated. She couldn’t make up her mind.

“Well… What would you suggest for someone’s first meal here?” Clarke asked him. Lang smiled.

“I know exactly what you’ll like.” He grinned. Lexa nodded and gently took Clarkes menu.

“Do I even want to know?” Clarke sighed.

“I promise you’ll like it.” Lexa promised as Lang walked away.

“He really is good at reading people.” Lexa assured her, taking one of Clarke’s hands. Clarke nodded and continued to admire the art work on the walls.

“So how did you find this place?” Clarke asked, turning her eyes back to Lexa.

“An ex-lover showed me this place. We used to come here all the time. It’s owned by her uncle.” Lexa began, her voice becoming soft.

“What happened...?” Clarke asked gently, already knowing.

“She passed away. She was killed in a shoot-out. It was hard to keep coming back here at first… But everyone here’s taken care of me. They helped me come back to myself. So now this place is a safe space for me.” Lexa explained, unable to meet Clarke’s eyes.

“Lex… I’m sorry… I shouldn’t have asked… I’m glad you’re trusting me with your safe space.” Clarke apologized. Lexa shook her head, gently squeezing Clarke’s hand.

“No. It’s ok. I’m ok. I thought you’d like this place. By the way you loved my tattoo, I figured you could appreciate this place like I do.” Lexa smiled, looking up. Green eyes met blue and Clarke knew Lexa spoke the truth. Lang returned moments later with their food and their drinks. Lexa’s usual, turned out to be some sort of chicken dish while Lang had set a pasta dish in front of Clarke. Both dug into their food and Clarke had to try not to groan as the first bite hit her tongue.

“Good?” Lexa asked, watching with a grin. Clarke could only nod. Good was an understatement. It was delicious! She quickly took another bite, and another, reveling in the flavors that bloomed across her palate. Much to Lexa’s amusement, Clarke looked almost sad when her food was gone.

“Everything here is organic. The pasta is made fresh every day. All of the herbs and vegetables are grown fresh on premise here too.” Lexa told her.

“That’s amazing.” Clarke smiled.

“Lexa my girl!” A voice boomed. Lexa smiled and rose, throwing herself into the arms of the massive man that approached the table. He was tall, easily six feet in height, with broad shoulders. Scars and tattoo’s covered his arms and a dark beard covered the bottom half of his face. Clarke recognized him immediately from the picture on their suspect board back at the precinct. Strong arms wrapped Lexa up in a gentle hug and she led the man back to the table.

“Clarke, this is Gustus. He’s like an uncle to me. He runs this place and all of the cooking tonight was done by him.” Lexa introduced proudly. Clarke smiled and bowed her head.

“Gus, this is Clarke. She’s a cop but she’s one of the best things to happen to me, so play nice.” Lexa continued, with an edge of warning in her voice.

“Lexa my dear, whoever makes you this happy can’t be all bad.” Gustus replied, extending a hand down to Clarke, who shook it.

“Now then, you two should head on out. Have fun on the rest of your date.” Gustus told them. Lexa blushed, swatting at his arm.

“Gus I still have to pay. Diner is my treat.” Lexa said to both Gustus and Clarke.

“Nope. My treat. I own the place so what I say goes! Now go on. Treat your lady right Lex.” Gustus said firmly.

“But… FINE.” Lexa huffed.

“Are you ready?” Lexa asked Clarke.

“Ready when you are. So dinner wasn’t all you had planned tonight?” Clarke asked with a grin, rising from her seat.

“We’ll just have to see.” Lexa shrugged. They thanked Gustus again before leaving the café.

“I’m sorry about him…” Lexa began. Clarke shook her head.

“No. He’s funny. He makes you look so small.” Clarke laughed. Lexa couldn’t help but smile as she led them further away from the café.

Suddenly, a shot rang out. Lexa froze, her mind flashing back to Alexandria. Her hands flew to her torso and stomach. She felt nothing. She sighed in relief but that relief was short lived.

“Clarke!” She howled. The blond was on the ground. Warm crimson blood flowed from the shot into her stomach. Lexa knelt and put pressure on the wound.

“L-Lex…” Clarke gasped.

“I’m here. I’m here. You’re going to be ok. You’re going to be ok… Don’t you dare give up on me!” Lexa begged firmly. Clarke nodded. Her breathing still gasps.

“Lexa!” A deep voice called out.

“Gus! Help! Please!” Lexa called back desperately. Gustus hurried towards them.

“I… Clarke! I don’t…” Lexa tried to explain. He understood immediately.

“Come. Lang called an ambulance. We need to get her back to Grounders.” Gustus told her. Lexa nodded. Gustus scooped Clarke up gently in his massive arms and He ran with Lexa back to the café.

Everything was a painful blur to Clarke. Worried green eyes flashed in and out of her sight.

The ambulance arrived when they did and the paramedics hurried to tuck Clarke inside.

“Lexa…” Clarke called weakly.

“I’m here.” Lexa promised, jumping up into the ambulance next to her. She took one of Clarke’s hands.

“Ma’am what happened?” The paramedic in the back with them asked, as he hurried to try and stabilize Clarke while they drove.

“We were just walking and then we heard the shot and then Clarke was on the ground and…” Lexa tried to explain. He nodded.

“Try to keep her conscious while I finish setting up. We’ll be there in about five minutes.” The man instructed. Lexa nodded and spoke softly to Clarke, keeping the pained blue eyes on her. They arrived at the ER and Clarke was rushed into surgery. Anya got a call from Gustus and hurried to the hospital, quickly finding Lexa and pulling the panicked young woman into a tight hug.

“Easy Lexa. Breathe. This isn’t like before. Clarke will be ok.” Anya tried to assure her. Lexa shook her head and sobbed into Anya’s shoulder. Anya held her younger sister and waited, trying to calm her down. After a while Anya managed to coax Lexa into one of the chairs in the waiting area. They sat silently. Lincoln had joined them and Anya recognized the young man Clarke had called Bellamy as he burst into the room and inquired angrily with the nurses. He was followed by two people, one of which Lexa recognized.

“Raven…” Lexa croaked softly. Raven came over to sit on her other side and Octavia was comforted by Lincoln and they waited together. Lexa pretended not to notice as Bellamy shot glares her way. Finally, a figure in a surgery gown and face mask came into the area. The woman took her surgical mask off and sighed. Bellamy and Lexa recognized her immediately and both rushed to her.

“How is she?!” They demanded in unison. Abby sighed.

“Clarkes fine. She just got out of surgery. She’ll be out for a few more hours. There’s no lasting damage, just another scar. You can see her if you’d like but please let her rest.” Abby told them. Bellamy nodded and everyone followed him into Clarke’s room.

“Abby…” Lexa began softly. She’d become well acquainted with the head surgeon over the past few years.

“Clarke will be fine. Can I trust that those who attacked my daughter with be dealt with swiftly?” Abby asked in a low voice once they were alone.

“Your…?” Lexa began confused. That’s when it hit her. Dr. _Griffin_. Clarke _Griffin_.

‘ _OH SHIT!’_ Lexa exclaimed mentally as her mind connected the dots.

“Very swiftly. You have my word.” Lexa growled. Abby nodded.

“You know she’s looking or you, right?” Abby continued, knowing of her daughters work.

“She’s looking for the commander of the clans. She doesn’t know it’s me…” Lexa began. Abby sighed.

“If you hurt her…” Abby growled in warning.

“Never. I love Clarke.” Lexa hissed angrily. Abby nodded.

“I’m trusting you with her Commander.” Was all Abby said before returning to work. Lexa nodded understanding. She went and joined the others. Everyone besides Bellamy moved out of her way, allowing Lexa to take the seat directly next to the bed. She took one of Clarke’s hands between her own and gently kissed the back of the sleeping girl’s knuckles.

“She’s going to be ok Lex.” Lincoln promised after reading Clarke’s chart. Lexa nodded, not letting go of Clarke’s hand.

“This is your fault!” Bellamy growled. Lexa didn’t move, but could feel Anya, Raven, and Lincoln swell angrily and move around her defensively.

“ _Chil yo daun._ ” Lexa said firmly, not taking her eyes off Clarke. Anya and Lincoln stepped back and Raven copied them, not understanding Lexa. Lexa finally rose from her seat and exchanged a look with Anya before leaving. She had every intention of being back before Clarke woke up but she had a promise to keep with Abby. As she’d suspected, Gustus waited for her in the parking lot. He held the door open for her and drove them to the building she worked out of.

“Do you have them?” Lexa asked, donning her war paint.

“Of course Heda.” Gustus nodded.

“Have they spoken?” Was the next question.

“Sha. Ice nation.” He replied. Lexa set her jaw, taking her sword from Indra at the door and putting it firmly at her hip.

“Take me to them.” Lexa ordered. Indra bowed her head and led Lexa to the three ice nation assassins. The three men had been stripped of their weapons and armored clothes and stood tied to three separate posts.

“Do you act alone? Or is the Ice kwin at your backs?” Lexa growled striding into the room. One of the men cowered. The other two stood strong.

“Fine then. Bring me Roan.” Lexa ordered. Indra nodded and disappeared from the room. Gustus looked at her nervously.

“Be calm Gustus. I have no doubts of Roans loyalties. Your lover is safe.” Lexa promised. Gustus seemed to relax at that. He and the Ice prince had been in love for a long time.

“Heda, you summoned me?” Roan asked, looking at Gustus confused. He knelt respectfully in front of Lexa.

“Rise Roan kom Azgeda. I have no doubts of your loyalties. Your mother sent these three men after Clarke.” Lexa assured him before pointing at the men. She could see the surprise and anger on the Prince’s face.

“Heda! Is Clarke ok? I had no idea… I would’ve warned you… I would’ve stopped them… I’ve failed you.” He bowed his head staying on his knees. His honesty was one of the thing Lexa loved about him. Roan was the opposite of his mother and had only grown once he’d been out of her presence as the representative of the ice nation. Where the ice queen Nia was cruel, Roan was kind. Where she was blood thirsty, he was genuine. The young man spoke naught but the truth, and for his loyalty and honesty, Lexa had promised him safety from his mother. Here he was allowed to love and live and laugh, and so he did. He’d found Gustus.

“Rise Roan. I trust you with my life. You are like a brother to me. I know you would’ve warned me, you did not fail. Rise.” Lexa told him firmly and the Prince did.

“Thank you Heda. I owe you my life. If there is anything I can do. I will not hesitate for you.” Roan promised.

“There is. Roan, how would you feel about becoming the Ice king?” Lexa asked him carefully. He gave her a look of nothing but surprise.

“Commander… I’d be honored… But my mother…” He began hesitantly. Roan wasn’t a fighter.

“I understand. She will be dealt with but I need someone I can trust as the new leader of the Ice nation. Someone kind, strong, loyal, wise. You are loyal to me and you care about your people. There would be no better.” Lexa explained. Roan nodded.

“I will serve faithfully.” Roan promised. Lexa nodded. She turned her attention back to the assassins.

“You three will be the first.” Lexa growled unsheathing her sword. She dispatched the men quickly and ordered their bodies to be put out as warning. Gustus and Indra sent out the orders to hunt down the Ice kwin and all those loyal to her. Satisfied with her work, Lexa cleaned herself off and was driven back to the hospital. She’d only been gone a few hours. When she returned to Clarke’s room it was empty aside from Anya.

“Heda.” Anya greeted softly.

“How is she?” Lexa asked softly.

“Clarke still rests.” Anya replied. Lexa nodded, retaking the seat by the bed and holding Clarke’s hands between her own.

“ _Gon we. Beja Anya.”_ Lexa ordered softly. Anya nodded understanding. She left the two alone and Lexa waited. She held Clarke’s hand between her own and rested her forehead against her knuckles, closing her eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok. Hey guys! Some notes, Gustus doesn't betray Lexa in this and he is Costia's uncle. Roan is different as well. He and Gustus are a thing and Roan is a good guy who is insanely loyal to Lexa. He's a good boy. Also. Both thoughts and Tridgedasleng are going to be in italics. I'm trying to be as accurate with the Tridgedasleng as possible so bear with me here. As always thank you lovely people for reading. Stay strong during tonight's episode, I love all of you amazing people. Feed back? Opinions? Don't worry this story is just getting started.  
> \- Avid


	7. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa's nightmares lead to a scary truth

“L-Lexa…” A soft voice woke Lexa from her light slumber. Her eyes flew open and met Clarke’s tired pair.

“Hey there skaigirl.” Lexa greeted gently.

“This wasn’t your fault…. I needed to tell you that this wasn’t…” Clarke began, getting all worked up.

“Shh. _Beja_ Klark. I know. It’s ok.” Lexa soothed, rubbing her fingers across the girls knuckles. Clarke calmed down again and Lexa called Abby in to check on her now that she was awake.

“Hey there sweetie, how are you feeling?” Abby asked kindly.

“I’m fine.” Clarke replied shortly. Abby recoiled slightly. She’d expected as much. She and Clark had grown apart since Jake’s death. Lexa watched the two confused.

“Well… Let me know if you start to feel any pain or discomfort and we’ll up the pain drip.” Abby told her.

“Thank you Abby.” Lexa stood and hugged the woman. It was Clarke’s turn to be confused.

“Do you two know each other?” she demanded. Abby and Lexa exchanged a quick worried look.

“Yes. I stitched up Lexa many times during her B&E streak. She always got glass stuck in her knuckles from breaking windows with her fists.” Abby sighed, giving Lexa a fond but annoyed look.

“It was quicker. Thanks to Abby it never scarred. I didn’t know she was your mother until you got out of surgery Clarke, Abby never mentioned having a kid.” Lexa explained apologetically. Abby left the two alone.

“I’m sorry Clarke…” Lexa said softly, shrinking. Clarke looked at her and sighed.

“It’s ok. You really couldn’t have known, but the last name didn’t give you any hints?” Clarke asked.

“It didn’t click until she came out and told us you were ok.” Lexa shook her head. Clarke smiled. She knew Lexa was telling the truth.

“Wait. Us?” Clarke asked confused.

“Anya and Lincoln stopped by. And Bellamy. And Raven too but I don’t think you know Raven, she taught me to be a D.J. she stands in sometimes for me at the club.” Lexa began.

“Raven Reyes?” Clarke wondered. Lexa’s eyes widened.

“That one yes.” Lexa nodded. Clarke smiled.

“She’s been my best friend for years! I supposed Octavia was with her then?” Clark asked.

“The other girl? I don’t know her name. She tucked herself under Lincolns arm.” Lexa told her.

“Yup that’s O. She’s Raven and mines other best friend. She’s Bells baby sister. I knew she’d like Lincoln. Raven introduced them.” Clarke smiled fondly.

“They do look good together. She’s strong.” Lexa agreed.

“Where did they all go?” Clarke asked.

“I don’t know. I had to leave for a few hours to take care of somethings at work, but when I came back only Anya was here.” Lexa explained. Clarke nodded yawning.

“You should rest some more Clarke. I’m glad you’re ok.” Lexa suggested. Clarke nodded again and moved slightly to get more comfortable in the hospital bed. Lexa sat with Clarke as she slept, the Commander falling asleep as well. Clarke had to stay in the hospital for a week so her stitches could set properly. For the next week she saw Lexa every day. Lexa would sit with her all day, talking or reading or watching Netflix on Clarke’s phone. When night fell, she’d go to the club and D.J. coming back at two or three in the morning with her face paint still on and in her black tank and dark cargo pants. She’d sleep with her head and shoulders on Clarke’s bed and Clarke would let her sleep until eleven. Clarke would wake up when Lexa came in every night and wait for her to sleep so she could undo the older girl’s braids. She woke Lexa by gently stroking her face with a wash cloth to get the war paint off. Waking Lexa up was a long process that was usually done by eleven thirty, and once her face was clean she’d go and get them breakfast. Raven or Octavia or Anya usually came and joined them around noon and Indra had stopped by as well to check on Clarke and to tell Lexa how the attack on the Ice nation was going. Bellamy stopped in to let Clarke know how the investigation was going.

“We think there’s been a change in power. The Azgeda leader Nia was found dead yesterday. There have been a lot of dead Azgeda since you got shot Clarke.” Bellamy told her. Clarke nodded. She wondered if Gustus had taken a liking to her.

‘ _Is he the one that killed all those Azgeda? Was that because of me?’_ Clarke wondered after Bellamy left. Thursday came and Clarke was getting more and more antsy. Thankfully she was being released in two days. Lexa had come in around three and collapsed against the bed. Clarke had undone her braids and then gone to sleep. She was concerned when eleven am rolled around and the cool wet cloth didn’t wake Lexa like it usually did. Lexa was warm to the touch as well. Clarke let Lexa sleep, voicing her worries when Anya, Raven and Lincoln joined them at noon.

“Lexa’s fine. She’s just like you. She over worked herself. She just needs some rest.” Lincoln assured Clarke after checking on Lexa. Anya got a blanket and tucked it around Lexa’s shoulders.

“I’ll cover for her tonight Anya.” Raven offered. Anya nodded. Clarke chatted with them, running her fingers through Lexa’s soft brunette hair as she. She didn’t know why, but it soothed her. Octavia came in around one, bringing them all lunch. Everyone thanked her and ate happily. They all had to leave around five for various reasons, leaving Clarke alone with the still sleeping Lexa.

“Mom…” Clarke said softly, as Abby came in and checked on her.

“What is it honey?” Abby asked in return.

“Lincoln said she just over worked herself… But can you please check on Lexa..? Just in case?” Clarke begged. Abby nodded. She did as she was asked and came to the same conclusion.

“Baby, Lincoln’s right. She’s just tired. She needs to rest. I am going to give her some vitamins so she doesn’t get sick though.” Abby confirmed. She left, returning with a small syringe. She gently stuck Lexa’s arm and pushed the plunger down slowly. She pulled away and put a bandage over the prick when she was done.

“That should bring down her fever. She just needs rest Clarke, but if anything changes, let me know. Lincoln knows his stuff. I trained him.” Abby told her. Clarke nodded and offered a small thanks. Abby left the two alone. Lexa finally woke up around eleven pm.

“C-Clarke..?” She rasped, looking around. She relaxed when blue eyes met her green pair.

“Hey there Lex… You’ve been asleep all day. Linc said you’d overworked yourself. Ravens covering for you tonight.” Clarke told her. Lexa sat up and stretched.

“How are you?” She asked Clarke, sitting down again and watching her with worry.

“I’m fine Lexa. I promise. I get to go home in a few days, and then I’ve got a few weeks on leave from work so I can heal.” Clarke replied. Lexa nodded. She rose from her seat and got herself a glass of water. She drank it slowly and then sat back down.

The next few days were uneventful and Clarke was released on Saturday, with a prescription for pain meds. Lincoln drove them to Clarke’s apartment and Lexa helped Clarke inside and got her comfortable. They’d already agreed that Lexa would stay with Clarke and look after her for the first week.

“Do you need anything Clarke?” Lexa asked after a few hours. Clarke paused from her seat on the couch.

“Can I see your tattoo again?” Clarke asked.

“You just want to touch it don’t you?” Lexa asked in return. Clarke grinned.

“Is that ok?” Clarke wondered softly. Lexa lifted up her shirt and sat on the coffee table in front of Clarke. She waited and soon felt soft fingertips trace the inked lines on her back. As always, Clarke’s touch was nothing but gentle and curious. Lexa could feel goosebumps rising on her skin as Clarke traced the tattoo lower down Lexa’s back.

“I’m done…” Clarke murmured from behind her, pulling her hands away. Lexa nodded and fixed her shirt.

“Thank you Lexa.” Clarke told her.

“Not a problem. If I’d known you’d had a soft spot for history and tattoo’s I’d have many more.” Lexa purred. Clarke smiled. Lexa curled up next to her as they watched some more Netflix on Clarke’s tv. Lexa was starting to become familiar with Clarke’s tv and movie preferences and she was happy to learn about the blonde. Clarke was healing quickly and after a month she was cleared to go back to work. At this point she and Lexa were dating and Lexa had the spare key to her apartment.

Bellamy and the other agents on the case brought Clarke up to speed on what she’d missed. Not much had changed but they’d identified the new leader of the Azgeda. He was a man named Roan. His mother had been the former leader and it was clear that with the Commanders’ help, he’d launched a coup and taken power. He ran a power company within the city, but all of his financials we spotless and they were back to square one. Clarke returned home after work and got changed. She walked down to Polis and was let in by Ryder. Clarke waked right up to the D.J. rig and climbed up, wrapping her arms around Lexa’s hips and sighing against her back. She was starting to think this whole investigation was pointless. In all honesty it was probably some politician looking to make themselves look good by “Cleaning up the streets”.

“Hello to you too.” Lexa purred, setting a track and turning around to take Clarke in her arms.

“I missed you.” Clarke hummed, resting her head against Lexa’s chest.

“What’s wrong Clarke?” Lexa asked, looking down at her concerned.

“I’m tired of this stupid investigation. Who cares who the fucking Commander is? He hasn’t hurt anyone in years we’ve had nothing but peace. Why does it matter anymore?” Clarke exclaimed. Lexa paused.

“I’m so tired Lex… It’s probably some stupid politician looking to make themselves look all shiny and great by “Cleaning up the streets.”” Clarke sighed. Lexa leaned down and kissed her. Clarke happily melted into the kiss, sucking Lexa’s bottom lip. She was delighted at the result. Lexa moaned softly into the kiss and pulled Clarke tighter against her. Clarke’s hands found their way under the back of Lexa’s tank top and clawing gently at Lexa’s skin. She’d learned Lexa’s weakness for Clarke’s touch on her back specifically.

“Clarke..!” Lexa whined, squirming against her. It wasn’t even eight pm yet.

“I need you Lex… I need you so much…” Clarke begged breathlessly.

“I know Klark. I know. I need you too. But not here. Soon.” Lexa promised, her war paint hiding her blush.

“Alright! Enough you love birds! Hop down, it’s my turn tonight!” Raven called up to them. She and Anya stood at the bottom of the rig. Lexa led Clarke off the rig and let Raven take over her set. Lexa pulled Clarke to the bar and behind it, leading the way up the stairs to her bedroom. Clarke was all over her as soon as she shut the door. Lexa was surprised to find herself pressed up against the door in a kiss but didn’t complain much. She lifted Clarke up and carried her to the bed. Clarke for her part, kept her legs wrapped around Lexa’s hips until she was set down on her back. They wasted no time stripping down to their panties and Lexa held her position on top. She moved down Clarke’s body, stopping at her newest scar and kissed it, looking up at Clarke, her green eyes filled with sorrow and apology. Clarke shook her head and pulled Lexa back up into a kiss, flipping them so Lexa was the one on her back. Lexa immediately blushed through her war paint and moved to cover herself. Clarke watched amused.

“Lex… Is this your first time..?” Clarke asked her softly. Lexa nodded getting shy.

“Oh baby… Don’t worry. You’re safe with me. I’m going to show you a good time.” Clarke cooed, kissing her again. This time, she was gentle. She slowly worked her way down Lexa’s form, pausing and readjusting every time Lexa showed any sign of discomfort. Lexa cried softly as Clarke worked. She didn’t understand. Clarke was so gentle and so patient with her. Lexa didn’t understand why Clarke treated her as well as she did. Every touch was soft and kind and Lexa melted, succumbing to the pleasure Clarke brought her. The pair wore themselves out and slept like spoons, with Lexa’s back tucked comfortably against Clarke’s front. Clarke kissed the back of her neck and murmured sweet nothings to her as they fell asleep. Lexa’s mind flashes back through time to a similar scene in a place far away.

_She was in a room lit solely by candles and sunlight. It was midday. Lexa knew where she was, she’d been here before. This was Alexandria’s room in the tower of Polis. She’d just undone her braids. She stepped out of her bathroom, stroking the kinks from her hair when she found Klark standing next to her bed. She paused, understanding why Klark was there._

_“When do you leave?” Alexandria asked softly._

_“Now…” Klark replied, just as softly. Alexandria could do nothing but nod. Klark moved closer, closing the gap between them._

_“I’m sorry…” she murmured._

_“Don’t be, you have to go back, they’re your people. That’s why I-” Alexandria paused. She couldn’t say it._

_“That’s why you’re you.” She continued. She could feel the unspoken words tight in her throat. Klark half nodded seeming to understand. Some things don’t need saying._

_“Maybe someday, you and I will owe nothing more to our people.” Clarke told her softly. Alexandria nodded, trying to smile for Klarks sake. She could feel the tears in her eyes, willing them not to fall._

_“I hope so.” She agreed. Klark nodded, she felt it too. Lexa looked down and extended a hand. Klark took it, gripping Alexandria’s forearm in the way warriors did. She felt a grip back and looked up._

_“May we meet again.” A promise one made when going into war. Klark tried to smile. But she couldn’t. It hurt too much. She had to do this now. She leaned in closer and Kissed Alexandria. She felt a hand on her shoulder as the Commander kissed back. It was surprised and desperate and after a minute they pulled away, only for Alexandria to look at her confused, Klark began again, pressing their foreheads together. This one was longer and faster. It was love and need and understanding. They both felt it. They needed this. Alexandria let Klark pull her shirt down over her shoulders. She let Klark push her towards her bed, pulling away to sit down and look up at the skai heda, holding both of her hands. Alexandria pulled Klark down on top of her and back into the kiss, letting her lead. They loved and they moved, showing each other just how much, and then overwhelmed, Alexandria had rested. She woke to Klark tracing her tattoos with soft fingers, and gently stroking her shoulder._

_“If Octavia and I are going to get behind the blockade by dawn…” Klark began._

_“Shhh.” Alexandria hushed. She knew Klark had smiled as she began to trace the tattoo down Alexandria’s back._

_“This is beautiful.” Klark murmured._

_“I got it on my ascension day.” Alexandria replied, sleep still lingering in her voice._

_“A circle for every night blade that died, when the commander spirit chose me.” She continued. Klark had nodded. Soon Klark was leaving. Alexandria rolled back onto her back and kissed Klark, beginning again their prior activities. Klark had left her bed to join Octavia to return to her people. Alexandria had gotten dressed when she’d heard gunshots coming from Klarks room._

_‘Klark!’ She’d run as fast as she could. She pulled door open and felt the impact. She paused, looking down. Black blood poured from the gunshot in her stomach._

_“Alexandria!” Klark exclaimed, catching her as she fell. Her most loyal advisor had shot her in an attempt on Klarks life. Alexandria made him swear he would never try again. He swore. Klark had sat with her. There was nothing that could be done. Alexandria felt herself slipping away with every ragged breath._

_“Don’t be afraid.” She looked at Klark, her beautiful crying Klark._

_“In peace may you leave the shore… In love may you find the next… Safe passage on your travels… Until our final journey on the ground…” Klark whispered, taking Alexandria’s last breath in a kiss._

Lexa woke up from the dream. She knew it was a memory. She turned and wrapped her arms around Clarke, shaken by what she’d seen.

“I’m here…” Clarke mumbled sleepily. She became more awake as she heard soft sobs, and felt the wetness of tears against her chest.

“Lex…?” She asked, pulling Lexa closer, concerned.

“Lexa what’s wrong?” She asked softly. Lexa shook her head against Clarke’s chest.

_“Maybe someday, you and I will owe nothing more to our people.”_ The voice rang in Lexa’s head again and she cried harder. She could still feel the bullet. The scar on Clarke’s belly mirrored the shot that’d killed Alexandria.

“Good morning love birds I m-” Anya began, entering the room. The sight that met her wasn’t the one she’d expected.

“Shit.” Anya swore.

“What happened?” She asked, sitting on Lexa’s side of the bed.

“I-I don’t know… I woke up and she was crying… She won’t tell me… Did I do something wrong..?” Clarke tried to explain, confused.

“No. No this isn’t you. I know what to do. Come here Lexa… You’re scaring your girlfriend.” Anya sighed, prying Lexa from Clarke. Lexa let herself be moved, feeling even worse. She cried herself back to sleep. Anya waited for Lexa to pass back out as she usually did. Anya laid her down and covered her in a blanket, wiping the remaining tears away.

“Anya…? What..?” Clarke asked still just as confused.

“Get dressed. I made breakfast. Let her sleep. Come to the kitchen, I’ll explain. This wasn’t you.” Anya told her, standing and leaving the room. Clarke stood and dressed herself, knowing Lexa wouldn’t mind if she borrowed some pajamas. She quietly slipped out of the room, gently closing the door and joining Anya and Lincoln at the kitchen table.

“You have to promise me you won’t arrest her for what we are about to tell you.” Anya began.

“Arrest her…?” Clarke asked hesitantly. Anya nodded.

“I-I promise..?” Clarke agreed. Anya sighed.

“Clarke, what do you know about the history of the apocalypse?” Lincoln asked.

“Quite a bit? Why? What’s that go to do with Lexa?” Clarke replied.

“I assume you know the story of Heda Alexandria and Skai Heda Klark?” He continued. Clarke nodded.

“Alexandria is our families’ ancestor. Lexa and mine. The gangs that you fight as an officer, are the remaining blood of the twelve clans. The Commander is chosen by reincarnation, the passing along of the Commanders spirit. The give away is the black blood. All commander candidates have black blood. Lexa is no exception. The last Commander was Costia’s father. When he passed, Lexa was next. The Commander spirit chose her. After Costia died, she united the twelve clans again. It’s kind of fitting that Alexandria’s work was finished by one of her blood. Lexa has been Commander for seven years now. We’ve been at peace for almost six years.” Anya began. Clarke was dumbstruck.

“Th-The Commander… There’s no way…” She began in disbelief.

“She is. What you saw in there, was a nightmare. Lexa’s commander spirit gives her memories in the form of dreams. For her, specifically, it’s the memories of Heda Alexandria. They are the same soul. She must’ve gotten a bad one… I’ve never seen her that shaken up before.” Anya continued, watching Clarke carefully.

“You used me. She used me. To see where we were. To see how close we were to finding her!” Clarke exclaimed angrily.

“No. You are mistaken. Lexa loves you. She loves you like Alexandria loved her Klark. She would never hurt you… It’s been eating her up inside to have to hide it from you.” Lincoln told her firmly. Clarke believed him, her anger disappearing.

“So what will you do..?” A soft voice asked form behind them. Lexa stood in the entrance of the kitchen, having heard most of the conversation. She wore a green tank top and a pair of sweat pants. The look in her eyes was nothing but fear. Clarke could feel her heart begin to shatter. Lexa looked so small.

“I… Nothing… I’ll do nothing.” Clarke decided. Anya and Lincoln sighed, relieved.

“But, only if you tell me what you saw that upset you so…” Clarke continued. Anya watched Lexa.

“Ok…” Lexa agreed.

She sat in Clarke’s lap and recounted her dream to the table. She began to cry again as she finished, but this time, Clarke held her, murmuring comforts. Lincoln and Anya watched on, letting Clarke comfort Lexa.

“You’re ok Lexa… I’m here.” Clarke promised. She felt Lexa nod against her as the crying stopped.

“Y-you really won’t tell…?” Lexa asked, looking up at her. Clarke nodded, smiling slightly.

“I won’t. Go take a shower Lex. Then we can have breakfast.” Clarke told her. Lexa nodded and shuffled out of sight. Anya spoke again when they heard the sound of the shower running.

“If you did arrest her, she wouldn’t fight back. Normally she’d fight to the death but you… You’re her kryptonite. If it’s you she’d let you put her in jail.” Anya growled softly.

“I won’t. I’ll steer them clear if I need to. I love her more than I love being a cop. I’ll be ok.” Clarke promised.

“So where are you guys in the investigation?” Lincoln asked.

“Well, right now, they think its Gustus because he’s the technical head of the Faye family. And they tried looking into the new Azgeda leader Roan, but he’s clean so we’re back to square one.” Clarke told them. Anya nodded.

“Roans clean. He’s a good boy. A good man. Hopefully he and Gustus will finally tie the knot.” Anya told her. Clarke raised her eyebrows confused.

“Those are two of the straightest looking men I’ve ever met.” She laughed. Anya smiled.

“That’s true but they’re happy together.” Anya shrugged.

“So who else knows about Lexa?” Clarke asked.

“Outside of the Clans? Raven, Octavia, me, and Abby.” Lincoln replied.

“Raven I can see, but O? Won’t she tell Bell?” Clarke asked. Lincoln smiled and shook his head.

“She knows it would put me in jail too. She loves me… And I love her too.” Lincoln smiled.

“My mom too? That’s how she knew Lexa? She lied…” Clarke began.

“No. That’s how she met Lexa. She’s been stitching up the Clans men for years. She thought if she kept it to herself she’d be able to keep you out of it.” Anya told her. Clarke sighed. Lexa returned minutes later and Anya served them all breakfast.

“Wait!” Clarke exclaimed. Everyone at the table looked at her confused.

“It was you then! You killed all those Azgeda after I got shot!” Clarke deduced, looking at Lexa. Lexa looked at her unimpressed.

“I killed the first three. They were the ones that shot you. The rest Gustus killed so we could give Roan the throne. He actually cares about his people and he’s loyal to me. His mother Nia was not. She tried to kill you to hurt me… Just like when she killed…” Lexa stopped, becoming quiet.

“Aw baby… I’m sorry… But it was sweet of you to kill all those people for me.” Clarke comforted.

“You’re a cop, and you’re happy she killed people because of you..?” Anya asked not believing her ears. Clarke shrugged, taking one of Lexa’s hands.

“I only killed the first three. I only kill with a blade.” Lexa repeated.

“You only… Holy shit all of those were you?!” Clarke exclaimed. Lexa looked at her confused.

“We just thought those kills were the work of a serial killer. We thought they were unrelated to the gang wars!” Clarke explained, now recognizing the signature of the Commander.

“Lexa refuses to use guns.” Anya told her. Lexa nodded agreeing. When breakfast was done, Clarke showered and redressed in her clothes. Much to Lexa’s displeasure, Clarke had to go to work. Lexa waited anxiously until Clarke’s shift was over. She kept her sword at her hip, the weight of the steel comforting her. Raven covered for her again and Clarke returned around eight. She knocked on the door of Lexa’s bed room and was allowed entrance.

“A sword?” She asked confused, seeing Lexa standing with her sword at the ready, as if expecting Clarke to be followed by a hoard of officers.

“I just…” Lexa tried to explain.

“It’s ok to be afraid, but I will never hurt you.” Clarke promised. Lexa nodded and tucked her sword and its sheath away. The two laid in bed comfortably, falling easily asleep cuddled up together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I know I pushed this one out quick but I've just been in a good mood to write all day. I hope enjoy and I apologize for any spelling mistakes. As always thanks for reading. Questions? Comments? Opinions? Theories? I'd love to hear them, don't be afraid to message me.  
> \- Avid


	8. Wanheda Two Heda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa's trust issues threaten her happiness.

The next morning, Lexa woke first, but was content to stay curled up next to Clarke and waited patiently for the blonde to wake up. Clarke woke up slowly and smiled seeing Lexa next to her. She moved slightly to press a soft kiss to Lexa’s cheek.

“Hey there.” Lexa purred, pulling Clarke closer.

“Hey…” Clarke yawned, kissing Lexa again.

“I love you…” Lexa told her softly.

“I love you too Lex.” Clarke smiled. The pair laid silently for a while, just enjoying the others presence. They were forced out of bed when Clarke had to return to work later in the day. Clarke worked for a week straight with no days off. Every evening she’d come to the club and spend the night’s with Lexa. When Lexa wasn’t with Clarke, she swore she felt eyes on her. It wasn’t until one night the club that the alarm bells began to ring in her head. When Clarke entered the club, she wasn’t alone. Clarke was followed by Bellamy. He watched Lexa carefully. Lexa set an auto track and slunk to the bar where Raven sat with Lincoln and Octavia.

“Finish up for me?” She asked Raven softly. Looking surprised, Raven nodded and moved through the crowd to take over the rig. Lincoln gave her an even more surprised look when Lexa disappeared up the stairs behind the bar. She rushed to her room and began packing, stuffing her limited possessions into a duffle bag.

‘ _She betrayed me! She told him! They’re waiting to arrest me!’_ Lexa screamed mentally, panicking. More thoughts of similar nature ran through her mind as she packed. Lexa threw the bag over her shoulder and rappelled down the back side of the club. She left the rope hanging and trudged across town towards the warehouses where Gustus lived. He and many of their leaders occupied the warehouses she did business in. She’d be safe there.

Clarke scanned the bar for Lexa. She’d only turned away for a second but the girl was gone and Raven had taken up her set. Bellamy followed behind her as she moved to the bar where Lincoln and Octavia sat.

“Where’s Lexa? She was just here…” Clarke asked over the music. Lincoln shrugged and looked at Bellamy apprehensively.

“Why is he here?” Lincoln asked, recognizing the older Blake.

“I needed to speak to Lexa about something in the case I’ve been working on.” Bellamy huffed. Lincoln looked at Clarke angrily.

“He forced me to bring him with me.” Clarke growled, trying her hardest to convince Lincoln that this wasn’t what he thought. She’d never betray Lexa. Bellamy waited with Clarke until close but Lexa was nowhere to be found. Confused, and somewhat hurt, Clarke returned to her apartment for the night. Clarke found out that Lexa was gone. She wasn’t at the club the next night or the night after. Half a week went by and Clarke hadn’t heard anything form the D.J. She was starting to worry. On the fifth day, Clarke was leaving the precinct and saw Anya standing by her car. Clarke gulped. The older woman’s stare was anything but friendly. Clarke knew Anya had seen her so it was too late to slip back into the precinct. Clarke did the only thing she could do and continued walking towards her car.

“I didn’t hurt her… I didn’t tell anyone!” Clarke said as soon as she got to her car. Anya sighed and leaned back against the driver’s side door.

“Yeah. I thought so.” Anya shook her head. Clarke looked at her confused.

“My stupid little sister panicked when she saw Bellamy with you. She up and ran to her base of operations without telling anyone.” Anya told her.

“He forced me to bring him with me… There was nothing I could say that would make him go away.” Clarke tried to explain. Anya nodded.

“If Octavia’s anything like him, I understand. Lincoln told me the same thing. Lexa thinks you betrayed her. We need to go fix this. Give your keys.” Anya said firmly. Clarke reluctantly handed over the keys to her Prius.

“Relax Princess. I won’t scratch it.” Anya smirked, climbing into the driver’s seat. Clarke moved to the passenger seat. Anya handed her a black stripe of cloth and looked at her expectantly.

“Really? A blind fold?” Clarke exclaimed frustrated.

“You’re still a cop.” Anya shrugged, refusing to turn on the car until Clarke had allowed her to tie the cloth firmly around her eyes. Anya drove them across town in silence, her phone ringing as she parked ten minutes later.

“Yeah we’re here. Yes of course I did! Did you do what we spoke of? Ok. Alright. I love you too.” Anya hung up, untying Clarke’s bind fold.

“Who was that?” Clarke asked.

“Indra.” Anya replied shortly.

“She’s inside. She’ll take to Lexa once she’s done.” Anya continued.

“Done with what..?” Clarke asked hesitantly.

“Doing you a favor. Neither of us want to see Lexa harm you, you’re good for her.” Anya shrugged. Clarke got out of the car slowly, and walked towards the warehouse door. Indra met her just inside.

“Come. I think its set in by now.” Indra spoke softly.

“What did you do..?” Clarke asked just as softly.

“Relax. Anya suggested I slip a relaxant into Lexa’s tea before you came.” Indra told her, leading her up through the building to the highest floor. Indra knocked at a large metal door, hearing a weak order to enter before doing so with Clarke in tow.

“What is _she_ doing here?!” Lexa snarled from where she sat in a large wooden backed throne across the room. She struggled to stand, much less reach for her sword.

“Indra! What is this?” Lexa demanded at her body’s weakness.

“Heda… Anya suggested it… Please allow Skai Heda to explain herself.” Indra asked. Lexa was silent and Indra left the room.

“You betrayed me.” Lexa growled softly, pulling herself back into her throne.

“No. Lexa I wouldn’t. I didn’t.” Clarke replied, stepping closer. She watched as Lexa bristled at every step she took.

“You betrayed me! He was there to arrest me!” Lexa hissed, tearing up. She felt her breathing hitch.

“No! Lex, Bellamy forced me to bring him. He just wanted to talk. I never would let him arrest you! You’re safe.” Clarke argued desperately.

“No! Never! It’s never..!” Lexa struggled to get the words out the way she wanted. She tried to stand and walk further from Clarke but her knee’s buckled. Clarke rushed forward and caught her, easing the Commander to her knees. Lexa clung to Clarke as a panic attack flooded her system. Clarke held her close, rubbing her back and murmuring comforts, trying to get Lexa to breathe with her. After a couple of minutes, Lexa had relaxed enough to feel exhausted. She rested against Clarke, too tired to move away.

“I didn’t betray you Lex…” Clarke promised. Lexa only nodded, closing her eyes wearily. Clarke sighed and leaned back against the throne, keeping Lexa against her chest. She kissed the top of Lexa’s head and waited, letting her rest. Indra poked her head in a little while later, her gaze softening as she saw Lexa asleep on Clarke and Clarke asleep against the throne.

Clarke woke up to the sensation of being lifted. She instantly struggled against her captor and sleepily opened her eyes.

“Shh. Easy Clarke. Sleep. It’s just me.” She heard a voice purr. Her brain was too sluggish to remember whose but it felt familiar. She nodded, feeling safe and tucked her head under the chin of the person carrying her. Lexa chuckled as she felt Clarke go back to sleep in her arms and she brought them to her chambers. Lexa laid with Clarke atop the furs on the bed. Lexa held Clarke in her arms gently, as if the blonde in front of her were made of glass. She’d never admit it, but she’d had so many nightmares in the days she’d spent without Clarke in her bed.

“Maybe someday, you and I will owe nothing more to our people.” Lexa murmured.

‘ _To be Heda is to be alone.’_ She heard a voice echo in her head. Lexa knew that. Alexandria had known that too. But they both loved too much. Lexa loved Clarke so much, it often felt like her heart would burst in her chest.

“What do I do with you?” Lexa asked the air, looking fondly at Clarke. Lexa rose from the bed and silently left the room. She had a meeting to attend with the leaders of the twelve clans, though she was sure she’d be back before Clarke woke again.

 

“Heda.” A man said softly from the door way. Lexa sat in her throne, a large round table had been placed in the center of the room and twelve chairs around it. At the middle of the table was a detailed mini replica of D.C. that was split into twelve colors.

“Heda.” The man repeated. Lexa growled and looked at him, beckoning him closer. The man rushed to her side and whispered quickly in her ear. Lexa’s eyes widened at the news. Apparently Clarke was awake. And that wasn’t even the best part. She was supposedly beating the hell out of Lexa’s guards.

“If I could be excused for a minute or two, there is an urgent situation that requires my attention, let’s take a break, lunch will be ordered.” Lexa announced to the other leaders. They all nodded at the promise of food. Lexa rose from her throne and nodded for the man to lead her to Clarke. Clarke for her part, had woken from an odd set of dreams to find herself alone in a strange place. She felt feral. She felt angry and trapped and confused. Her first instinct had been to fight the men who’d entered the room and so she did. Lexa entered the bedroom to see three of her guards on the floor in pain and Clarke grappling successfully with another two. They immediately backed off when they saw Lexa. Lexa recognized the wild look in Clarke’s eyes. She’s seen it before in a dream. Lexa moved closer to the blonde and found a knife at her throat. Lexa waited, unafraid as she saw Clarke return to herself. She dropped the knife confused and stepped away.

“L-Lexa..?” Clarke asked in a small voice. The guards left the room, leaving the two alone.

“I’m here Clarke, tell me what you saw.” Lexa assured her, leading her back to the bed.

“I…” Clarke began. Lexa waited patiently.

“I saw us… I saw me and I saw you… We were somewhere different… And… And I hated you! At first I just… I hated you! You hurt me!” Clarke growled, the wild look Lexa recognized, returning to her eyes. Lexa put a firm hand on Clarke’s thigh, drawing her back to herself.

“I know I did, Clarke. I’m sorry.” Lexa nodded.

“But then… You fought someone and I was so worried… Why wouldn’t you listen to me?!” Clarke exclaimed. Lexa smiled.

“Because I knew what had to be done.” Lexa told her, calming her.

“I loved you… I loved you so much… I love you… The blockade… And… And… T-Tidus… The gun…” Clarke whimpered, starting to cry. Her stomach turned and she swore she could still feel the black blood on her hands.

“I’m here Clarke. I’m ok. You’re ok.” Lexa promised, pulling her close. Clarke cried into her for a while before calming again.

“I-Is that what you saw too…? Exactly like that..?” Clarke asked softly. Lexa nodded.

“I felt it. I felt it too. The death of Heda Alexandria.” Lexa murmured softly.

“What was that..? Those dreams…” Clarke sniffed.

“Memories. My people believe in reincarnation Clarke…” Lexa reminded.

“But I…” Clarke began. Lexa chuckled softly.

“You remember because you are tied to your blood. The wonderful blood of Skai Prisa Klark. My beautiful Klark…” Lexa explained. Clarke was silent. She knew what Lexa had said was true but it was a lot to swallow.

“Bellamy… And Octavia… I saw…” Clarke tried to explain. Lexa nodded

“Every few thousand years, everyone begins to exist again in the same space. The genes repeat themselves. Indra and Anya, Lincoln and Gustus. Even Roan. When you meet him I think you’ll recognize him. Though our stories change, our spirits return to us. To learn again. To become whole within another again.” Lexa told her.

“Will they dream too?” Clarke asked.

“I don’t know. Octavia’s pull to Lincoln has caused her to. Raven knows. I hope for my sake Bellamy does not.” Lexa said thoughtfully.

“Oh. Oh no!” Clarke agreed becoming alarmed at what it meant. Lexa smiled, watching her.

“Come I have a meeting to return to.” Lexa rose from the bed, moving towards the door.

“But…” Clarke hesitated. Lexa looked at her confused.

“Shouldn’t I look the part?” Clarke asked with a grin. Lexa’s eyebrows rose higher than Clarke had ever seen them go. Lexa recovered quickly and nodded, not trusting her words. She went to the door and yelled a few orders to her guards in tridgedasleng before leading Clarke to the bathroom. She let her hands remember how to braid Clarke’s hair in the style she knew Clarke had remembered and applied the eye makeup from her memories. When they re-entered the bedroom, the leather and furs from their combined memories lay on the bed and Clarke slipped into the familiar garments.

“Now we can go.” Clarke nodded.

“Sha.” Lexa agreed. Every glance at Clarke sent butterflies doing cartwheels and back flips through her stomach. The two re-entered the throne room and every leader looked at Clarke in shock.

“ _Wanheda_ …”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry I haven't posted in a while, but I got an idea so we'll have to see how that goes. No one told me it had been St. Patricks day until the day after and I was pissed. But its whatever, don't mind me. As always, thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy. Comments? Questions? Theories? Feed back? I'd love to hear it.  
> \- Avid


	9. A Firm Hand Indeed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some smut but Lexa finally ties the last pieces of Clarke's life together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smut warning.

“Wanheda…” They murmured as a collective. Everyone knew the legend of the mighty Wanheda. Clarke nodded stoically, allowing Lexa to lead her to the throne. Everyone was shocked as the mighty Wanheda draped herself confidently across the Commanders lap. Lexa fought to keep herself neutral as the meeting continued with Clarke across her lap. She knew the clan leaders were both terrified and confused. Well, everyone except Roan and Gustus that is. The two men looked at her smugly. The meeting finally ended and everyone left the room aside from Gustus, Roan, Lexa, and Clarke.

“Wanheda.” Roan bowed respectfully. Lexa had been right, Clarke recognized him instantly. Though this time he lacked the scars on his face, he was without a doubt the man Lexa had dueled in her dreams.

“You’re..!” Clarke began. Roan laughed.

“Yes. I was the one Lexa fought. She’s a damn good fighter and I never want to do it again ever.” Roan grinned. Gustus nodded, wrapping his arm around the Prince’s shoulders. The men left and Clarke’s attention immediately went to the mini replica of D.C. The bombs had changed it a lot. The once great pillar that had been called the Washington monument was split in half, the top half having fallen. The Lincoln memorial had been half buried and many of the buildings were in varying states of disrepair. They’d salvaged what they could and built anew. Lexa watched as Clarke examined the table, fascinated. Satisfied with her findings, Clarke returned to Lexa’s lap and kissed her, smudging both of their war paints. Lexa pulled her closer and kissed her harder.

“Lexa!” Clarke whined. Lexa stood and strode across the room, a blush painting her face as she firmly locked the door to the throne room before turning and looking hungrily at Clarke. Clarke grinned, cockily making herself comfortable on the throne. Lexa stalked back and kissed Clarke again, her hands opening the leather that covered Clarke’s body. She was thankful to whoever had made the outfit that they’d put all of the clasps and zippers in the front. Clarke gasped softly as the cool air of the throne room hit her now exposed chest and belly, her skin erupting in goosebumps. Lexa purred against her throat before biting down and suckling, leaving a dark mark blossoming in her wake as she pulled away. Clarke moaned under the bite, watching Lexa with eyes dark with lust. Lexa continued down her body, stopping to give affection to her breasts before stopping at the top of Clarke’s pants. Lexa looked up at her silently, waiting for permission. Clarke nodded, lifting her hips to help Lexa slide the leather down past her ankles. Lexa teased Clarke, kissing the insides of her thighs. Starting behind her knee and slowly moving closer to the warm center of Clarke’s hips. Clarke whined, bucking her hips, wanting Lexa to just fuck her already. Lexa grinned at her impatience.

“Leksa...” Clarke growled in warning. Lexa rose from where she knelt and took the sash from her hips, kissing Clarke while using it to tie the blonde’s hands above her head to the throne. Clarke pulled at it, testing the red fabrics strength as Lexa pulled away.

“Behave Clarke.” Lexa purred and knelt again. This time she didn’t tease. She loved Clarke’s clit with her tongue while filling her with three fingers that Clarke took easily. Clarke gasped at the sudden pressure but squirmed and bucked as Lexa worked, thrusting mercilessly while her tongue rasped over and around Clarke’s clit. Clarke could feel the pleasure coiling in her belly, like a spring winding tighter and tighter until,

“L-Leksa…! Fff-fuck!” Clarke groaned, bucking once more before coming undone. Lexa pulled her head away to watch as her thrusts slowed to allow Clarke to ride out her orgasm. The blonde beauties’ chest heaved as she came down. She slumped limply against the throne, only really held up by the sash. Her hair was a mess and her eyelids fluttered as she started to come back to herself. Lexa finally pulled her hand away, sitting back on her heels rather pleased with herself.

“You look cocky.” Clarke muttered, looking at her. Lexa only grinned in response.

“Untie me. It’s your turn _Heda_.” Clarke purred lustfully. Lexa gulped as Clarke’s words sent excitement down her spine. Lexa untied Clarke’s hands and pulled away, holding the sash. Truth be told, the lust filled look in Clarke’s beautiful blue eyes made Lexa nervous. Clarke rose to her feet and backed Lexa against the round table.

“Lexa, if anything I do makes you uncomfortable, at any time, please tell me.” Clarke said softly. Lexa nodded, not trusting her words. Clarke moved closer and kissed her, keeping her pinned against the table.

“Turn around Lex.” Clarke purred, stepping away. Lexa hesitantly did as she was told and felt Clarke take the sash from her. What Lexa wasn’t ready for however, was being bent down over the table with her wrists bound behind her by the sash. One of Clarke’s legs parted her own, sending her lower over the table, her cheek against the hard cool wood.

“You’ve been quite a tease Lexa… You had me so worried when you ran away…” Clarke hummed, leaning over her to whisper in her ear. Lexa gulped. As much as she loved the dominant side of Clarke, she also slightly feared it as well. Lexa opened her mouth to speak but was hushed by the blonde. She felt Clarke pull questioningly at the rim of her pants and nodded. Clarke yanked the leather down with little issue, using her leg to keep Lexa’s apart. Clarke knew Lexa was shy about her body and was patient, watching closely the older girl’s reactions to various touches. Lexa whimpered as she felt Clarke’s fingers against the apex of her thighs.

“Mmm. Is this where you want me Lex?” She heard Clarke purr in her ear. Lex nodded. Clarke chuckled as she pushed two fingers into the wet heat. Lexa gasped, pushing back to meet the thrust.

“Good girl.” Clarke murmured as she added another digit, thrusting faster. Her other hand snaked around Lexa’s hips to stroke at her clit while Clarke peppered Lexa’s neck with soft kisses. Lexa gasped and moaned bucking and squirming under Clarke, who purred against her neck.

“Clarke…!” Lexa whined, feeling herself get closer to the edge.

“What do you say?” Clarke asked.

“Please!” Lexa gasped, bucking again.

“Good girl. Go on…” Clarke praised, moving faster. Lexa unraveled beneath her, panting and twitching as Clarke slowed to let her breathe. Clarke waited for Lexa to come down from her high before beginning again without warning. She moved quickly and roughly, the way she knew Lexa needed and it was only a minute or two before Lexa was begging again and Clarke let her. As Lexa came down from her third, Clarke moved away, rubbing her back and untying her wrists.

“You’re so good Lexa…” Clarke purred, cleaning up the mess and redressing the Commander and then herself. Lexa stayed against the table, not trusting her legs.

“Come on Lex. Let’s rest…” Clarke told her, pulling her up from the table. Her brain still in a fog, Lexa let Clarke lead her away. Clarke led them back to the bed room, leaving Lexa to lay on the bed.

“Come here Lexa…” Clarke called softly. Lexa felt her body move on its own as she crawled onto the bed. She let Clarke pull the leathers and furs off of her, leaving her in nothing but her tank top and boxers. Clarke stripped down and changed into a T-shirt and boy shorts before crawling back into bed. She felt Lexa snuggle close to her as she pulled the soft furs over them.

“Clarke…” Lexa mumbled softly.

“Shh… You’re ok… We’re ok… I’m here… Sleep.” Clarke soothed, holding her close. Clarke felt Lexa fall asleep against her. Deep down, a part of her, perhaps the Klark part, knew that Lexa needed a firm hand. She knew that sometimes Lexa needed to be the one not in control. Sometimes she need Clarke to command and Clarke enjoyed doing it, especially because of the side of Lexa she got to see after. The side that was small and soft. Lexa always loved to snuggle after being topped. Alexandria had too, from what Clarke had seen. Lexa had once sleepily told Clarke that it made her feel human again. It made her feel loved to be the one that was taken care of for once and Clarke wondered how hard it must have been on Lexa to always have to be in control and on top of things. She was glad she could help. Clarke fell into a light sleep after a while.

 

“ _Shh… You’re ok… We’re ok… I’m here… Sleep.”_ Anya smiled as she stood outside of Lexa’s room. She heard Clarke comfort Lexa and left the two alone. She was so happy that this Clarke was just like the original. That this Clarke loved Lexa too. It would’ve hurt to see her baby sister go through another cycle alone.

“How are they?” Indra asked as Anya entered her room.

“Resting. She’s so good for Lexa. It’s almost like nothing changed. I even heard whispers of Wanheda making a re-entrance at the clan meeting.” Anya told her. Indra nodded.

“That she did, though I heard she was draped across Heda’s lap like a fur.” Indra smirked. Anya chuckled, running her hand through her hair.

 

Clarke woke first and saw Lexa had rolled, turning her back to Clarke. Clarke smiled and gently kissed her neck, before tracing her tattoo again. The gentle touch of Clarke’s fingers on her back pulled Lexa from her sleep.

“Clarke?” She asked softly.

“Hey.” Clarke greeted with a smile.

“Hey…” Lexa yawned. The two sat in a comfortable silence.

“Clarke?” Lexa asked again after a while.

“Mmm?” Clarke hummed in return.

“What made you become a cop? Was it always something you wanted to do or?” Lexa wondered. Clarke was silent for a minute.

“I never wanted to be a cop. I was majoring in nature law in college. But my sophomore year… My dad was murdered… No one believed it, but I knew… There’s no way he could go out like that. So I went into the police academy. I spent my rookie year immersed in his case.” Clarke told her.

“I’m sorry… What was he like..? Did you get along well?” Lexa apologized.

“Yeah. My dad was my best friend. My super hero. He was all about the environment. He was an eco-activist… He used to take me to rallies with him. That’s why I wanted to go into nature law… I don’t believe he could’ve drowned… He was the best swimmer I knew… He was at a rally…” Clarke sighed. Lexa narrowed her eyes. This sounded familiar.

“Clarke… What was his name?” Lexa pressed, rolling over to face Clarke.

“Jake…” Clarke said softly. Then it clicked.

‘ _Jake Griffin!’_ Lexa’s eyes widened as she made the connection.

“Lexa?” Clarke asked confused.

“Jake Griffin. Shit.” Lexa swore. Clarke looked at her confused.

“It appears I knew both of your parents well. Jake was an ally of mine… I was upset to hear of his death… We had a common enemy… He was a good man… I guess it was you he spoke of. He always spoke so fondly of his daughter.” Lexa told her. Clarke’s eyes widened.

“Y-You knew my dad…?” She asked in disbelief. Lexa nodded.

“I-I could never find out who killed him…” Clarke sniffled, starting to cry. Lexa pulled her close and held her, murmuring comforts and kind words. She waited for Clarke to calm down.

“I did. I put resources into it… Jake was such a good guy. I know who killed him…” Lexa began.

“Who?” Clarke demanded, there was a fire in her eyes.

“Mount Weather Industries.” Lexa told her.

‘ _Beware the Maunon, Commander. Something here is amiss.’_ Lexa heard Jakes voice warn. It had been the last thing he’d told her before he’d gone missing.

‘ _This doesn’t bode well…’_ Lexa thought worriedly.

_‘And so the mountain will fall again.’_ Clarke growled mentally. She was already plotting her revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Thank you as always for reading. I hope you like this chapter, sorry for the impromptu sex but I was in a mood and needed to vent. Also. Lexa's totally a bottom. She needs the lack of control and Clarke is completely a top. I like where my brain is going with this plot so I hope you stick around. Questions? Theories? Comments? I love to hear back from you guys it really makes my day.  
> \- Avid

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my second fic. The first was When you find you, come back to me. This is completely unrelated to that one. this fic was just another idea that popped into my head so I'll try to update as frequently as possible but it may be on the back burner until I finish the other one. I hope you guys enjoy, I apologize in advance for any and all spelling and grammar errors.  
> -Avid


End file.
